Legend of the Mightyena Child
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: A girl raised by Mightyena and a boy who ran away from home. These two are destined to meet and give each other what the other has secretly always wanted. Join Michael and Mary as they travel across the Hoenn region and stop a disaster that could destroy the world. Full Summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**This story is a rather old idea I had and tried to write on both Facebook and Devientart but didn't have time to finish it so I shall rewrite the story here. To me this feels the Ruby and Sapphire Manga just because of how these two characters are.**

 **Summary: Mary is a wild girl with the unique ability to read the thoughts of Pokemon as well as heal them. In Kanto, this ability doesn't have a name but some refer to it as Viridian Blessed. In Hoenn though this same ability is called Petalburg Blessed. Mary can also understand Pokespeak since she was raised by Mightyena. She is known as the Mightyena child.  
Michael is a boy from an abusive home. Legally blind and a run away, Michael travels region to region aiming to be a top coordinator.  
These two don't know it yet but their fates are intertwined. Destiny will bring these two very different trainers together to stop an imposing threat. As well as discover a secret that neither of them knew about. **

**Long summary I know but worth it I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **(Author's POV)**_

Deep in the Petalburg Woods, a couple in their late twenties hike through the forest carrying their newborn daughter. The couple both had rich black hair that was as dark as ebony. The baby also had black hair as well as chocolate brown eyes like her parents.

It was late yet the couple kept trekking deeper and deeper into the woods. One would think they would want to take their new baby girl home and show her off to their friends. But these two had other things on their mind.

"Darling, I do think this is far enough." The man told his wife as he looked around the woods. "If we dump the kid here no one would be able to find her. No one would hear her except for some hungry pokemon."

"I suppose you're right dear." The woman said then sighed as she looked down with disgust and disappointment at the child she held. "To think we would be unlucky enough to end up with two disgraces. Our son is blind and our daughter is a freak of nature."

"I know it is disheartening." The man said as he draped his arm around his wife. "And you were so looking forward to having a little girl. To think one that looks so perfect on the outside could be such a freak on the inside."

"We truly should have done this with the first one as well. Though back then there was no technology to tell a person if their child was blind or not."

"Hey the boy's blindness came in handy this time. He has no idea that we were going to bring him a sibling. Now he shall never know he had a sister."

The couple the put the child down next to an herb known as Rosemary. With the sudden change of environment, the baby began to stir and cried rather loudly. Her tiny arms reaching, little legs kicking. She wanted to be back in her parent's arms, she didn't like how cold ground was. But the couple did nothing to comfort the child.

"Keep it up kid" The man said with a cruel chuckle. "If you cry loud enough maybe just maybe you'll attract the attention of some hungry Mightyena."

"Come dear let us go." The woman said as she took his arm in hers. "Our problem will be out of our hair soon enough."

"Yeah you're right. Have to return to our other disappointment." The man said as he and his wife trekked back to the road, with the cries of their baby echoing in the background.

"Yes and we must start packing we will be moving to Johto very soon after all."

"Yeah the sooner the better. Don't need people questioning why we don't have a new baby in the house."

"Exactly. Don't need our plan to be ruined by nosey neighbors." The woman said as they finally reached their car. The couple then drive off without a care as to what could be happening to their infant daughter.

* * *

 _ **(Adolph's POV)**_

 _What is that sound?_ I think to myself as my ears twitch. My wife, Eyolf's ears twitch as well, meaning I am not hearing things.

"Adolph is that baby's cries I hear?" My wife then asks, concern all over her face. I understood her concern all too well. We currently had an egg almost ready to hatch back at our den. So the thought that a little hatchling was separated and crying for its parents, well our hearts couldn't take it.

"I think it is." I tell my wife. "Some hatchling must have gotten separated from its family."

"If that's the case we have to go help before something else gets to that hatchling." Eyolf says.

"I agree let's go dear." I say. And we both take off running.

Eyolf was right we had to get there before a Vigoroth or some other aggressive pokemon did. Mightyena are too proud to try and hunt one that cannot defend itself. Plus, there is no fun in a hunt if the prey doesn't try to fight back at least a little.

My wife and I were out here to gather food for the pups, as head Alpha of my pack it was my duty to ensure the safety and well-being of everyone. Though Eyolf could have handled the task herself…. I was selfish and did not want to risk anything happening to my wife, especially with our egg almost ready to hatch.

As we ran the crying became louder whatever pokemon this was it sure had powerful lungs. Perhaps it was a Whismur? Though what would one be doing in our woods? They tended to live closer caves.

Finally, we reached the location of where the crying was coming from. Though what we found was not a baby pokemon. It was a **human** baby. Wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets screaming its little lungs out. I carefully approached the baby and sniffed her.

The child thankfully stopped screaming as I stood over her, now that I was closer I was positive this was a girl. The baby then opened her eyes to reveal adorable and beautiful brown eyes. On her head, she was sprouting black hair as dark as the night sky. Eyolf came closer as well and frowned in concern for the infant. Judging by her size and smell she was most definitely a newborn. She had that new baby smell.

"Oh no." My wife said as she looked down at the baby with pity as the moonlight shone on her.

"Dear she may have just been separated from her family" I try to reassure my wife but I had doubts as well. This was not the first time a baby has been found in our woods. Petalburg Woods was a popular place to find abandoned babies. "You stay with the baby. I'll go find her parents"

I take off running, following the scent I had picked up from the child's blankets. Though as I neared closer to the road my worries grew. When I reached the road I saw no sign of any humans, and the trail I had been following had gone cold. Her parents sent was replaced with the smell of gasoline. They truly had meant to leave the child behind.

I turned back and walked back to where my wife was with the baby. Anger and hate were the emotions that came to mind as I thought about how cruel humans were. Mightyena get a bad reputation for being hostile but we and other dark types were not evil. It was humans. Humans pollute nature, they poach our kind to make a profit and now they abandon their own flesh and blood in harsh woods to die.

While I know not all humans are like that, right now to me there were more bad humans than there were good ones.

As I neared Eyolf my anger and hate somewhat dissipated. I then came upon the most adorable sight. My wife lying next to the baby as she nuzzled the poor little thing. The baby was making happy giggling sounds as she did this and cuddling my wife. Seeing this actually made me crack a small smile.

"Any luck dear?" Eyolf asked me as she heard me approach. This got me angry all over again and I just plop down next to my wife and the baby.

"They're gone. They left the baby here and took off in a vehicle." I growl out though I try to keep my anger in check so I do not scare the baby.

"I thought that would be the case but I wanted to hope…" Eyolf starts then sighs and give the child a lick. Earning my wife, a cute baby giggle. I crack another smile at this and nuzzle the baby myself.

"So did I dear, so did I." I tell her.

"Well what do we do? We can't leave the baby here she'll die." Eyolf said in concern as she casted a glance at the baby.

"I know we should take her back to the humans Eyolf but… After what her own parents did to her. I am not so trusting of them" I tell Eyolf.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting we take her in. Raise her as our own."

"But the pack? Will they accept her?"

"Honey I am the pack leader. They will accept our new daughter whether they want to or not." I tell Eyolf confidently.

"Well, if she is coming with us, she needs a name." Eyolf says as she looks around and sees the rosemary we had found the child next to. "How about Rose?"

The baby then whines at the suggestion, and I chuckle.

"Guess she doesn't like that name dear" I tell her still chuckling.

"Fine then you pick the name" She tells me sounding rather annoyed.

"Uh well we did find her near the Rosemary, so if she doesn't like Rose… how about Mary?" I suggest and as soon as I say the name the baby makes happy giggling sounds.

"Mary it is then, expert baby name picker" Eyolf then teasingly says. "Let's head home. She probably needs food"

Eyolf then pick Mary up by her blankets and we both head back to our den where the pack is waiting. Guess someone else would have to get food for the pups.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **And so the legend begins! Yes, this will be a multi perspective story hope this does not confuse people. And I hope you will enjoy the rest of this story. Btw this was only the prologue.**

 **Not sure if I will update this one or Emily's story next. So just stay tuned.**


	2. Ch 1 Meeting Michael

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, but was busy working on S-Rank Soleil and Emily's story.**

 **And getting ready for my trip to Florida.**

 **This chapter Mary and Michael will finally meet each other. So, time for a giant time skip to when Mary is all grown up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **(Adolph's POV)**_

 _ **16 years later….**_

"Come on Papa other people my age go on journeys! Why can't I go on one?" Mary complains to me. We were back home in our den, Eyolf and Sheela were watching Mary and I argue. I love my Mary and would do almost anything to make her happy but what she was asking for…. I cannot agree with this request. It was much too dangerous.

"Mary if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand time. You are not like other people your age." Told her and Mary just pouted. Sixteen years, Mary has been with us for sixteen years. They have been the best sixteen years of my life mind you. Mary was beautiful in human standards. She was over five feet tall with a golden tan, long wavy black hair that was as dark as the night sky.

"Your father is right Mary." Eyolf told our human daughter. "Letting you go to that human school was one thing, but a trainer's journey? Mary going on a journey would require you to be around more humans than you are used to."

"But I can learn to handle that Mama, I swear I could." Mary insisted. The last time she begged us like this was when she wanted to go to that human school. Eyolf and I knew we could not deny her contact with humans forever. She had the right to learn from her own kind like she had learned from us. But we could not stand to see her get harmed by humans again.

"Mary you do remember what humans did to you, don't you?" I then ask her.

"Yes Papa I know I was abandoned by humans." Mary states. "But I still want to go on a journey."

I was about to argue more with her and talk her out of this idea when my brother Reginald came running into our den.

"Brother! The Vigoroth are trying to invade our territory again!" Reginald told me and looking at him now, he was most likely there. There was blood matted in his fur and he was limping slightly.

"Mary tend to your uncle at once!" I ordered her and she rushed over to my brother. Mary put her hands on my brother's wounds and they began to glow. We had discovered Mary was able to heal pokemon just by simply touching them when she was five years old, after Sheela had twisted her paw while playing tag. When she does this though she's also able to see the memories of that pokemon.

"You see?!" Mary exclaimed in anger. "This is why I want to become a trainer! So, I can protect my family! That new leader is a complete jerk!"

By new leader she meant Victor. Victor had recently become the leader of the Vigoroth in our woods when their old leader Vincent had evolved into a Slaking. Ever since the change in leadership, the Vigoroth have been invading our territory more frequently. They were not just invading though they were also harming members of my pack. I believe it is mostly due to not agreeing to Victor's marriage request to my eldest daughter. But there was no way I would force Mary into marrying that brute.

"Sister that's enough." Sheela, our youngest then told her sister. In truth Mary and Sheela were only a week apart in age. "Papa has enough stress."

"Papa please let me go on a journey so I can become strong enough to beat that jerk." Mary then pleads with me ignoring her sister's advice. I sigh and look at Reginald, she had a point. Diplomacy does not seem to work with Victor. I had to go deal with him and only way I could do that was to compromise with Mary.

"Okay Mary I'll make a deal with you." I tell her with a sigh and Eyolf looks at me curiously. More than likely wondering what I am up to. "I will allow you to go on a journey, if and only **IF** you can find a trainer willing to take you with them on their journey."

"What?!" Eyolf, Mary, Sheela and Reginald all exclaim in surprise. Though Mary was more excited. She then leapt up and hugged me.

"Oh, thank you Papa!" Mary said while hugging me. "You'll see I'll find a trainer to help me out in no time and then I will be one step closer to helping the pack."

"I'm sure you will sweetie." I tell her as I slip out of her hug. "Now please continue treating your uncle. I shall be back soon after I deal with those Vigoroth."

As I leave the den and I hear my wife trotting after me.

"Adolph you can't be serious." Eyolf then calls after me in worry. "We can't let Mary be with another human!"

"Relax darling, no one is taking our baby anywhere." I tell her calmly.

"But you just said…"

"I said what Mary wanted to hear." I explain while interrupting my wife. "We shall scare away any trainer that Mary encounters. Once she realizes that the humans will not accept her, she'll forget about this journey and becoming a trainer nonsense."

"That's clever but what about the Vigoroth? Mary has a point we are not strong enough to defeat those brutes." Eyolf says in concern.

"We'll find a way dear." I tell her before kissing her snout. "A way that does not involve endangering our children."

With that I gather up other members of the pack to chase off the intruders. I do hope there is a way to help my pack without my beloved child endangering herself.

* * *

 _ **(Michael's POV)**_

 _ **One month later…**_

Finally, I made it to Petalburg Woods. Though helping that Wally kid catch a pokemon had slowed me down. I am still salty that he managed to run into and catch a shiny Ralts. How much dumb luck can one person have? Then again I shouldn't complain too much, the kid wasn't exactly healthy. He deserved a companion. I hope that Ralts will be as good a companion to him as Dorothy is one to me.

After I had dealt with that, the locals told me to be careful in the woods. Rumors of a Mightyena child were all over that city. Though there is no way this rumor or legend, myth whatever it was were true. The rumors had started sixteen years ago according to everyone I had spoken to. One person had apparently heard what sounded like a baby crying not too far away from a Mightyena den. Another person had caught a glimpse of a wild child living in the woods.

I honestly think the first instance was probably just an abandoned baby. I was born in Hoenn and if I remember correctly these woods were a popular place to find abandoned babies. As cruel as that is. The second instance was probably just some kid playing. So, case in point I don't believe the rumors.

These so-called rumors though have gotten worse now though. For the past month trainers, have entered these woods and then vow never to return. The locals blame the Mightyena child for this. Logical answer? They were more than likely scared away by territorial Mightyena or the Vigoroth herd that I heard lived in these woods as well.

I find it strange that the rumors of this Mightyena Child started around the same time I had moved to Johto. I was only five when it happened, one night my mother comes home from surgery and next thing I know we're getting ready to move. Instead of mother though I should call her the woman whom gave birth to me. I don't consider those two my parents. The only one I truly consider family is Dorothy. Somedays I wish I had a sibling, but then I think about how my parents treated me and how I wouldn't wish what I went through on another kid.

Dorothy is my sister, always has been and she always will be. Even if I couldn't understand pokespeak. I met Dorothy before I ran away from home. I should probably mention that Dorothy is a Misdreavus. She was hurt when I found her just outside my house in Ecruteak City. Now I should explain that my parents abused me and I had never asked for anything before. So, when I had asked to keep Dorothy and they refused… I had, had enough. I snuck out that night and found Dorothy again and never looked back. It's now been ten whole years since I last saw my parents.

I have now returned to my home region so I could compete in Contests. I am what is known as a Coordinator. I chose this path after one day watching a man named Wallace compete in a contest on television. Everything about his performance was astounding, and his Milotic was the most beautiful pokemon I had ever seen. I am now a fan of his niece Lisia, she and her uncle are Contest superstars. My dream is to be like them someday.

Though for now I had to focus on getting through this forest before nightfall. I may not believe these Mightyena child rumors but I was wary of territorial Mightyena and aggressive Vigoroth.

"Okay Dorothy let's get through these woods as fast as we can." I tell Dorothy whom was floating by my shoulder.

"Misdreavus!" Dorothy nodded and I took it as a _yes let us go bro._ I may not be able to understand pokespeak but I could interpret what Dorothy was trying to tell me. We have been together for ten years after all. How I wish that I could understand Pokespeak instead of being legally blind though. Perhaps my parents wouldn't have beat me up then. Not likely but I could always wonder.

As we trek farther into the woods, I almost feel as if someone is watching me. I look around but I see nothing. Dorothy also looks around in concern. Either we're both paranoid or something is watching us.

"I'm sure it's just the wind Doroth let's not worry about it." I tell Dorothy just as we hear a rustle in the bushes. I visibly gulp and take a hesitant step back just as a Mightyena jumps out of the bushes growling. From what I could tell the Mightyena was a female. I was relieved by this; she must have been the one watching us. We must have accidently entered her territory, that or she had pups nearby and just wanted to scare us away.

"Uh sorry if we invaded your turf Mightyena we were just passing through honest" I tell the wolf like pokemon calmly. I did not feel like being mauled hopefully she would understand and leave us alone. It wouldn't feel right to hurt her when she was just doing what came natural to her, defend her home or her family. "We'll be out of your fur soon please let us through."

Suddenly I hear another rustling noise but this time it was from the tree tops. What now? Was there also a Vigoroth here? Don't tell me Dorothy and I are about to be trapped in a turf war. I then hear a loud snap from above followed by a… was that a female shriek?

"Oww… Okay that hurt." Said a definitely human and very much female voice from behind me. I slowly turn around knowing Dorothy has my back in case that Mightyena decides to attack.

What I see slightly shocks me. On the ground under the tree was sixteen-year-old girl is hiking clothes and boots. Her skin was a golden tan colour, she had long ebony black hair and as she opened her eyes I could see they were a rich chocolate brown. She looked familiar somehow almost if I had seen her before somewhere. But that wasn't possible, right?

"Uh hey you okay?" I ask her as I offer her my hand. She then looked up at me somewhat shocked and rejected my offer as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I-I'm fine" She told me. Okay she was more than shocked, she feared something. Also, what had she been doing up in that tree? Before I could ponder it further the Mightyena from before went in front of the girl and growled at me again. Was this her Mightyena?

"Mis, Mis, Dreavus!" Dorothy then goes in front of me talking to the dog. The Mightyena barks something back at her still growling. Oh, how I wish I knew what they were saying.

"Sheela! Stop! That's enough. We have no reason to fight." The girl then says to her Mightyena. Funny almost sounded like she understood what they were saying.

"Also Banshee don't ever threaten Sheela again." My jaw just dropped, as did Dorothy's. She…she… does she understand pokespeak?!

"Excuse me but um… did you understand what they were arguing about?" I then ask the hiker girl.

"Well, um yes, I can." She says. So, not fair.

"What?! How did you learn how?!" I ask her, if this could be learned then perhaps I could communicate with Dorothy even better. Now that would be a dream come true.

"I didn't really learn how to do it." The girl then says. "I think I was born with the ability."

Of course, this girl was born with the ability to understand pokespeak while I was born blind. The universe was truly unfair to me.

"Whoa what happened to your eyes?!" The girl then exclaims. Crap my contacts must have changed colour again. Being that I am legally blind, child and family services forced my parents into getting me contacts. Since this was likely the only gift I would get from them, I made them get me colour changing ones. They change colour depending on my mood like a mood ring.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. I don't want her to know I'm wearing contacts so I act like I don't know what she is talking about.

"They just turned green!" The girl exclaims and her Mightyena barks in confirmation. Green meant Envy yeah that sounds about right. I was envious this girl could understand pokespeak and I couldn't.

"No they didn't must be the light." I tell her. I should change the subject. "But where are my manners. I don't even know your name. I'm Michael, and this is Dorothy"

"Oh, um Mary." She tells me and I notice she shifts uncomfortably. Was something wrong? "And this is Sheela."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mary." I tell her. "So um may I ask why you were in that tree and spying on me?"

"I-I wasn't spying" Mary stammered. "W-well um maybe a little. But I didn't mean to spy. I was just making sure you would get out safely. There have been attacks lately after all."

"You mean with the Mightyena?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow. Now why would a hiker be in the trees just to make sure one trainer would make it out of the woods okay? Something doesn't add up.

"Not just them…the Vigoroth have been more wild lately as well" Mary adds. "Please let me guide you out."

Sheela barks something at Mary and then Dorothy joins in. I'm not sure what's going on now, and hopefully Mary can fill me in.

"Mary?" I look up at her. "Translation?"

"Um later right now we should go." Mary tells me before grabbing my wrist. "If you want to make out of here before nightfall then we should leave now."

"Um okay" I say before she starts dragging me down a path. Sheela barks after us before following. Dorothy catches up with us as well.

I'm not sure what Mary's big hurry was or what her story is but I feel like I can trust her. She just does not seem like the type to try and hurt anyone on purpose. As Mary guides the way she keeps looking in the treetops and checking the bushes. She must be worried that we'll be attacked but she was acting paranoid. Or maybe she wasn't cause not long after a Mightyena jumped right into our path. Growling and barking at us. Though I could swear they were mostly directed at me.

Mary then jumps in front of me and protectively puts her arms out.

"No! Please leave him alone!" She pleads with the wild wolf. "Please Papa I was just leading him out. Honest."

"Papa?!" I exclaim. Did I just hear this girl, right? Did she just call that wolf Papa?!

* * *

 _ **(Mary's POV)**_

"Papa?!" I hear Michael shout behind me followed by the banshee muttering. Sheela had mentioned Papa earlier when I offered to guide Michael out, so the ghost of course asked what she meant. Which is why I did not want to translate to Michael just yet. Now I had no choice. Papa knows the Vigoroth herd are more wild lately because of it being mating season. Can't he let me make sure this poor guy gets out safely? And if he offers to let me travel with him, well it's a win-win.

"Mary did you just call him Papa?!" Michael shouts at me again. I then hear more growling behind us. Great now the whole pack is here.

"Can we discuss this later?" I ask him and turn my attention back to Papa. "Papa I am begging you to stop this. He needs to be led out of this forest. Victor's herd is too dangerous."

"I am not letting you go with this trainer Mary!" Papa barks at me and Mama soon joins him up front. "Sheela how could you let it get this far!"

"Papa, Mary is right. I see that now." Sheela tells him guarding Michael from behind. "Victor needs to be put in his place. The only way to do that is with the help of a trainer."

"You two don't understand the human world" Mama then argues.

"Then let this human take me with him on a journey!" I shout at the two of them in frustration. I know my parents were just trying to protect me from the humans that are like my birth parents, but I am not a baby anymore. The Vigoroth herd was out of control and if I was going to help my pack I had to get stronger and becoming a trainer was the only way to make that happen.

"Hold up!" Michael then shouts and forces me to face him and Dorothy. "What the heck is going on!"

"Yeah you have serious explaining to do!" Dorothy then glares at me. I know I had to tell them what was going on, but couldn't they wait until I was done negotiating?

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Papa then attempts to pounce and bite Michael.

"Papa no!" I shout just as Dorothy goes in front of the both of us.

" **LEAVE MICHAEL ALONEEEEEE!** " Dorothy then lets out a high pitched, loud screech. The screech caused Papa and Mama to scrunch on the ground covering their ears. Me and Michael do the same, as does Sheela.

"Dorothy stop!" Michael then shouts. The screeching then stops, thankfully.

"Papa, Mama please give him a chance." I plead with them again. Both growl and glare at Dorothy.

"Fine one chance he gets one chance to prove that he will be able to protect you." Papa then says. "He will stay here for the night. You will stay with him."

"But the Vigoroth!" I protest.

"If he is worthy of taking you on a journey then he should have no problem fending them off." Mama says "This will be his test."

"Then after all this if he agrees to you travelling with him… We will let you go on a journey." Papa tells me and Michael looks very confused.

"Mary? What are they saying?" He then asks me.

"We don't agree to this!" Dorothy says to me. "You tell them to let us leave right now!"

"They want to test you by spending the night here" I tell Michael, ignoring the banshee. I then explain the rest of the situation. "If you succeed they'll respect you and approve of you. If you fail…"

"What?! And I should agree to this why?!" Michael basically shouts at me.

"You have no reason to" I tell him. "But please you're my only hope out of here."

"What do you mean?" Michael asks me sounding slightly irritated.

"I can't go on a journey without a human companion to help me out." I tell Michael. "Mama and Papa will only agree to this if you pass the test. So, will you, do it?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Cliff hanger** **for the first official chapter? Man, I am evil. Also, sorry if the dialogue is all over the place especially for Michael. A little tougher to write for someone whom cannot understand Pokespeak.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be posting anymore for a while because of my trip. So see you all when I get back.**


	3. Ch 2 The Test

**Hey all I am back with another exciting chapter for Legend of the Mightyena child.**

 **I am back from my trip have been for a few weeks. Sorry it takes me so long to get these chapters done. I do have other stories I am working on. Also, changed the rating from M to T. I hope this will go over well.**

 **Reason I made it M in the first place because I know later in the story, something happens that is potentially a life and death situation. Though other than that nothing that mature really happens and I have seen worse happen in T rated stories before.**

 **Enough about that though, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 _ **(Michael's POV)**_

"I can't go on a journey without a human companion to help me out." Mary tells me before continuing. "Mama and Papa will only agree if you pass the test. So, will you do it?"

Will I do it? Uh let me think about that…NO! Why should I risk my life for a girl I don't even know? Sure, she was willing to help me out of the woods and yes, she was just protecting me from her overprotective wolf parents. But I don't owe her anything!

I then make the mistake of looking at Mary. At this moment, it is not hard to believe Mary was raised by Mightyena. She has that sad puppy dog look down pact. I will not give in though! I am getting out of these woods tonight!

Why should I care if some girl I just met couldn't leave the forest she grew up in? Sure, she may never get out of here and fulfill her dream, but that's not my problem! Will I feel guilty I didn't help her…? Fine! Fine, I'll do it I'll help her get out of here. But only so I don't have a guilty conscience and because that puppy dog look is killing me!

"Where do I set up camp?" I ask Mary with a sigh.

Away went the sad puppy dog and in came a kid on Christmas. That is how happy Mary looked. She probably would have hugged me if Dorothy wasn't floating in front of me and glaring at her, and if her parents weren't behind her. Needless to say, I don't think anyone was expecting me to say that.

The big male Mightyena barked something at Mary and she nodded. Sheela then went to Mary's side as the female Mightyena came over and nuzzled them both. To think Mary's family was better than mine could ever be. Not that it was hard but I am still envious she has parents who love her. Adoptive parents that is. I would need to hear a backstory later but now all those rumors of the Mightyena Child make sense. It was Mary.

"Papa told me where I can help you set up." Mary finally tells me as the rest of her family clears out. "Follow me it's not that far."

As I follow Mary I try and calm Dorothy down. She was not too happy about agreeing to this test.

"Doroth please don't be like that." I plead with her. "I know you think this is her fault but it was my choice. If I don't help her I know I'll feel guilty later."

"Mis mis dreavus." Dorothy pouted.

"You know I can hear you right Banshee?" Mary then tells Dorothy while she continues to lead us to the campsite. "You can blame me all you want but that won't change things. I know it's my fault and I'm sorry. This is why I was following you from the treetops."

"I take it you've done this before then?" I ask her. If she answered yes, then it would explain the whole trainers being too scared to return thing as well.

"…I have." Mary answers. "The only difference is you're the first to make it well…this far. The other trainers just begged me to guide them out safely and promised never to mention me again. The pack scared them all away."

No one else was brave enough to try and help this girl? That's just sad. Then again, I'm not exactly brave either. I just know if I didn't at least try to help I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"I see." I answer just as we reach a spot with a stream nearby and some berry bushes and an oran berry tree.

"This is it." Mary then announces. "This is where we will be camping tonight. This is considered neutral territory by my pack and the Vigoroth herd. Though don't expect the Vigoroth to be any less hostile here."

"What is going on between your pack and the Vigoroth?" I ask. This has been bothering me a while. According to what I had heard from the locals, the herd of Vigoroth that live in these woods had only become dangerous about two months ago.

"They're invading our territory because Papa didn't agree to Victor's marriage offer." Mary replies.

"Mis Misdreavus Mis?" Dorothy then asks…I think. Sounded like a question in my mind. Must have been about Sheela because she barked and growled at Dorothy. Mary was glaring at her as well.

"Call my sister a mutt again and I will personally send you back to the Spirit World! As for your question, no the marriage offer was not for Sheela. It was for me." Mary tells Dorothy and I just stare at her in shock.

"You? B-but why? You're human." I state still dumbfounded.

"I am also the eldest child of Adolph and Eyolf." Mary says. Those must be her parent's names. "Victor wanted to marry me because he has thing for humans. To make it sound like a peace offer he asked to unite our clans by marrying the Head Alpha's eldest daughter."

"Are you saying your Papa is the top Alpha of your pack?" A Vigoroth that likes human girls. Now I have heard everything.

"Yeah he is." Mary answers simply. "He said no and the Vigoroth have been acting out against us ever since. They are trying to force Papa and I into changing our minds. It is why I must get out of here and become a trainer. If I can become a strong trainer I can battle Victor and make him leave my family alone, by beating him. The Vigoroth are much too strong not even Mama and Papa would last long against them if a war were to break out."

That's what this was about. Not about accomplishing a dream, but protecting her family. To think I almost wasn't going to help her. I **must** help her now. I could just beat this Vigoroth up for her but I doubt that would change anything. Mary was right it had to be her if the message was going to be heard loud and clear.

I then walk up to Mary and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me how I can help."

"W-what?" Mary looks at me in surprise as does Sheela. Thankfully she does not growl at me for touching her sister.

"You want to protect your family. I get it now, if my family were anything like yours…I'd probably do the same thing in your shoes." I tell her before glancing at Dorothy. "Er… No offense Doroth, obviously I don't mean you."

"Mis, mis." Dorothy says before nuzzling me. I assume that meant she wasn't offended.

"My point is Mary, while I was reluctant at first I do truly want to help you now. Just tell me what I can do." The look on Mary's face was one of shock and awe. I also saw gratitude and tears building up in her eyes as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"…Th-thank you." Mary says her voice muffled by my shoulder. Hesitantly I hug her back. I am not all that used to human contact or affection. Most affection I have gotten from anyone was nuzzling and the occasional hug from my team and Dorothy. Hugging Mary though feels nice and…right? I am rather confused by this feeling.

Mary is an attractive girl but she is too young for me and I am not attracted to her in any way. So how come hugging her feels right? It doesn't make sense. As I release Mary from the hug I give her another look over. It sounds crazy but she still looks familiar to me somehow, yet I cannot place where I might have seen her before.

Something else is also bothering me. How had Mary ended up being raised by Mightyena. As much as I don't want to pry, I need to know what happened to her. As I help Mary set up camp I try to think of a way to bring up the topic. Though by nightfall I have no plan other than the direct approach. Not that I want to, for it could lead to her questioning me as well. I don't like to talk about my past, but if I had to I could just tell her I ran away when I was ten years old. That should suffice for now.

As Mary starts making a campfire I find the courage to speak up. "Mary, may I ask you something?"

"Um sure what is it?" She asks while rubbing some sticks together.

"Why were you raised by Mightyena?" I ask and she drops her sticks.

* * *

 _ **(Mary's POV)**_

 _Why were you raised by Mightyena?_ Michael's question played through my mind for like the third time in a row. How am I supposed to answer him? Would he be able to handle the truth?

I clumsily try and pick up the sticks again but my hands are shaking. I really was not expecting him to try and delve into my past. Why should it matter if I tell him? I'm over what happened to me right? I don't care that I was abandoned or wonder why it happened…. okay I do care and I do wonder why. I have the faintest memories of my birth parents. Only blurred images of what they looked like since I was only a baby.

I wish I knew why they abandoned me and left me to die. Papa says it doesn't matter that they shouldn't have done it in the first place. He says they don't need a reason to be evil. Me though? I can't help but question why they didn't want me. Was it because of my powers?

I must have spaced out for a while because I felt Sheela nudging me. "Mary? You okay?"

"Y-yeah sis I'm fine." I whisper to her as I try once again to start a fire.

"You don't look fine." Michael then says. "I am sorry if my question freaked you out. You don't have to answer."

"It's not that it's just I don't really talk about it." I tell him awkwardly as I fail at starting a fire. "Stupid sticks!" I curse and throw the sticks into the bush.

"Want some help with that?" Michael asks before gesturing to Dorothy. "Dorothy, do you mind?"

"Only for you Michael" She then answers before using Wil-O-Wisp to light a fire. Someone could have mentioned she could do that sooner. Though I have a feeling Banshee said that because she sees Michael more than just a brother. I don't think he sees her the same way though.

"Thank you." I tell them both before sitting down by the fire with a sigh. Normally around this time I would be helping get the pups ready for bed while Sheela and Mama went to get them some food. Papa would be making his nightly rounds with Uncle Reggie. Thanks to Sheela I know there is someone else from our Pack nearby watching us to see if Michael passes his test. Though this Mightyena is around mostly to make sure Sheela and I are okay probably. Papa can be so overprotective.

"You're welcome, though you know you can trust Michael. He won't judge you because of your past." Dorothy tells me.

"Yes, well my sister's past is a rather sensitive topic." Sheela then says in my defense.

"Michael's past is no fairytale either!" Dorothy then counters with a glare at my sister and I sigh.

"Could you two not fight please?" I then ask them and Michael looks to me for a translation. "They were fighting over whose past is worst. Mine or yours."

"Well it would be easier to judge if I knew yours. But since you don't want to talk about it…" Michael trails on. Not a fair tactic on his part.

"You already said I don't have to tell you." I poke at the kindling in the fire with a stick. Why can't he just leave it alone?

Michael sighs and comes over so he's right beside me. "Please Mary. I just want to know what happened. Were you orphaned as a child? Did you get lost and separated from your family? What happened?"

I sigh and look at Michael. So far, he is different from other humans I have met. Perhaps I could trust him with the truth. I had almost told my only friend back at school the truth. Wally had been so kind to me and stood up for me even though he was so sickly. He protected me from bullies that often bothered him as well. Like me though he would not be allowed on a journey because of his weak lungs. I felt sorry for him and I hoped to visit him once I got permission to leave the forest again.

"I was abandoned." I then say out of the blue.

"Wh-what?" Michael asks sounding confused.

"You asked what happened to me." I remind Michael before explaining. "I don't know much other than what Papa and Mama told me. They found me not too far from here actually. I had been placed by some Rosemary that was growing nearby. I was only a baby when they found me. Not even a week old from what they could tell. My parents had left me in these woods to die."

Michael didn't speak he looked as if he was taking it all in. He had wanted the truth now he got it. Question is how will he handle it?

"M-Mary..." Michael begins looking at me with pity and understanding in his eyes. "I-I am so sorry…really I am. No one should have to deal with something like that…"

Michael then takes me into a hug. I'm not sure what I expected but this was not it. Pity yes, I expected that. I am used to humans giving me pity. This though? It felt like Michael was sympathizing with my situation.

How could he understand though? Was he abandoned as a baby? No, he mentioned having a family. So, then why does he seem to understand these feelings of hurt, betrayal and neglect I feel when I think about my birth parents? How can he possibly understand what it feels like to remember them and feel unwanted?

"I am sorry was well Mary." The Banshee then speaks up. She was giving me a look of full pity. "No parent should do such a thing to their child."

"Now you understand why my sister doesn't talk about it." Sheela then tells her. "As Mary said we don't know much about the situation or even what her parents looked like. They were long gone by the time Mama and Papa found Mary. Papa tried to track them down to see if they had just gotten separated from her but…that wasn't the case."

In a pained voice, I translate the story for Michael and he just hugs me tighter. "W-why are some parents just so cruel…"

I want to ask Michael what he means by his choice of words, but before I can our moment is interrupted.

Hooting and hollering can be heard from the treetops all around us along with a lot of rustling. Then the Vigoroth from Victor's herd drop down from the trees. Victor himself is not present thankfully but his second in command is.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Bruce, Victor's second in command then asks grinning as he spots me. "My, my Mary a little far away from the den, aren't we?"

"Leave her alone Bruce!" Sheela then growls as she jumps infront of me and Michael. Bruce stood out from the rest of the herd because of the red star shaped mark on his eye. Victor had a similar stand out trait only it was on his paws and he has a scar on his left eye after a fight between him and Papa. Guess these stand out traits is how Vigoroth picked their leaders.

"Bwhahaha well look if it isn't little Sheela too. Both of Adolph's precious daughters came to me as a present and it's not even my birthday." Bruce laughed while I glared at him.

"Hey! Michael and I are here too you big oaf!" Dorothy then shouted at him. "And we will not let you lay a hand on Mary or the Mutt."

"Really Banshee? You're still calling me a mutt in a situation like this?" Sheela growled at her while still glaring at Bruce.

Bruce then looked at Michael as if he hadn't seen him standing next to me before. "You! Boy hand over the girl and no harm shall come to you or your pet."

"Pet?! He did not just call me a pet!" Dorothy shrieks then looks to Michael. "Come on Mike let me at him!"

Michael then put me behind him. "Sheela! Dorothy get behind me and guard Mary. I may not be able to understand Pokespeak but I can tell you want to take Mary." Michael then takes a Pokeball from his belt. "Well that's not gonna happen. Mary is under **my** protection! Go Kamehameha!"

From the pokeball emerges a Pokemon I have never seen before. No wait I do recognize it…it looks like a Sandslash? This was no Sandslash like I have ever seen before though. The skin or fur was a very light blue while it's belly was as white as snow. The spikes on his back looked like…was that ice? I thought Sandslash were ground types. What's going on?

"Kamehameha is a Sandslash Michael got in a trade with a trainer form Alola." Dorothy then tells me. I must have been gawking a little too much since I had not noticed her or Sheela do as Michael asked.

"Alola?" I asked her. My time in school was rather brief and because I can't read I missed out on learning some things. We had covered the other regions but I only vaguely remembered the names of all of them.

"It's a far away exotic region with Pokemon you will not find anywhere else…but we'll talk more about it later. Right now…this is Mike's test isn't it?" The way Dorothy is looking at me she seems a little worried.

"It is." I tell her and Sheela growls.

"Yeah well Bruce better be glad I can't interfere. Otherwise I would have pulverized him." Sheela sounds as if she is grinding her teeth in anger. I understand why she's angry. I really do, but I am glad Michael is here. My little sister would not be able to fight off this many Vigoroth.

I then turn my attention back to Michael and Kamehameha. Kamehameha looks to Michael and he just gives a simple nod. I amazed me how even though Michael couldn't understand pokespeak like I could he and his pokemon could still communicate. Trainers truly did have a special bond with their pokemon.

"Well aren't you the weirdest Sandslash I've ever seen." Bruce comments. "No matter I can still take you, lets rumble!"

Instead of replying Kamehameha starts…was he dancing?

Sure enough he was, though it was the weirdest dance I had ever seen. Mind you I have not seen many dances but I am positive this was not the tango or a square dance. Though Bruce seemed less than pleased.

"What the heck is this Sandslash doing?!" Bruce exclaimed. "Hey you! This is a fight not a dance off!"

"Wait isn't that an a Alolan dance?" One of the Vigoroth asks.

"No wonder he looks so weird he's an Alolan pokemon!" Another Vigoroth then says.

Suddenly the dance stops and Kamehameha glares at the Vigoroth. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh-oh they shouldn't have said that." Dorothy then comments to me and Dorothy.

"Are you talking to me?" Kamehameha repeats.

"They really shouldn't have done that." Dorothy comments again but she looks as if she's trying to contain her giggles.

"Are you talking to me?! The call me **Mr. Alolan!** " Kamehameha then charges at the Vigoroth in front of us, his claws get bigger and glint silver as he then proceeds to swing them wildly. He had beaten up at least three Vigoroth before heading straight for Bruce.

Bruce then looked at his fallen companions and paled. "Retreat! This guy is crazy!"

The rest of the surrounding Vigoroth then ran away as if their ability was Run Away. He did it, he actually did it. He was able to scare away the Vigoroth!

"Hmph Yeah you better run chumps!" Kamehameha shouted after the Vigoroth.

"Great job Kamehameha." Michael said before turning to me. "You okay Mary?"

"I'm better than okay" I told Michael while pouncing him in a hug. "You did it! You passed Mama and Papa's test! I've never seen Bruce and the rest of Victor's cronies run away so fast!"

"Bruce? Was he the one with the red star mark on his eye?" Michael asks, though he seemed clearly taken aback by my hug.

"Yeah that was him." I then release Michael. "Sorry for surprising you but I'm just so happy."

"N-no don't worry about it…I mean we have hugged more than once tonight already…I just didn't expect you to be so strong." Michael then holds his side. "I think you cracked one of my ribs."

My eyes widened with surprise. "I did?! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Mary…I'm joking you're strong but not that strong" Michael chuckles. "Can't believe you thought I was serious."

"Why you! Of course, I thought you were serious! You were holding side as if in pain!" I shout at him while pouting that he was laughing at me.

"Get used to it wolf girl." Dorothy then speaks up. I jump because I had forgotten she was there. "Also, consider it a privilege Michael doesn't make jokes like that with just anyone. Only ones he considers his friends."

Looking between her and Michael a slight smile appears on my face. I guess Michael and I really were friends now. I can officially say I have more than one human friend now.

"So, uh…Michael this is the girl you're protecting?" Kamehameha then asks before looking me up and down. "She's a little young to be your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Do I even want to know what you just asked me Kamehameha?" Michael then groans so I think he knows what his Sandslash was asking. I can't help but giggle at the interaction. I do believe I will enjoy journeying with this group.

* * *

 _ **(Victor's POV)**_

"So, let me get this straight." I start while looking at Bruce my right hand Vigoroth. He was visibly shaking as I tried to make sense of his story. The wise fool, he should know by now I don't tolerate failure. "Mary and Sheela were away from Adolph and Eyolf. There were no other Mighyena around from their pack from what you could tell. There was only a boy and his Misdreavus. Yet you were still unable to capture Mary and Sheela? Is this correct?"

"Y-yes sir…" Bruce said.

"Well then… **JUST HOW WEAK ARE YOU?!** " I yell in outrage as I hit him with a Brick Break and send him flying into a tree. "I mean really you idiot! How hard is it to defeat one weak and pathetic human?!"

"T-this human…w-was not…s-some newbie t-trainer though Victor…a-and he had this crazy Sandslash from that Alola region! H-he was crazy strong!" Bruce cried as struggled to get up. "A-and he said Mary was under his protection."

"Did he now?" Scratching my chin, I ponder who this human is. Was he her boyfriend? No Eyolf and Adolph would never allow such a thing to happen. They would sooner kill the human than let him date their daughter. So just who was he?

"What did this human look like? How old was he?" I then ask Bruce.

"The-the human…well um…actually sir now that you mention it…he looked like Mary. Same dark hair, same kind of facial structure despite being older than she was and a male. B-but his eyes were a different colour from hers…and it was almost as if they changed." Bruce explained.

"What do you mean changed?" I then asked.

"Well at first his eyes were grey then they changed to red when he glared at me." Bruce then shuddered. "It was the creepiest thing I have ever seen! I have met a lot humans but I have never met any that can change their eye colour!"

"I see. Well then why don't we keep an eye on this human. Figure out who he is and what his weaknesses are. Once we do, Mary is all mine." The last part I say with a sadistic grin. Ever since I first laid eyes on Mary when she was all grown up, I have been obsessed. She went from an awkward wild child to woman as if overnight.

"Who should we send sir?" Bruce then asked.

"Go to the females and have one of the Slakoth go spy. Adolph and Eyolf wouldn't expect us to use one of our young as a spy afterall." I explain. I also know Adolph was too soft and wouldn't hurt a Slakoth even it was a spy. Ever since he became a father he won't even attempt to harm a young one.

"Right away sir." Bruce then hurried off to where the females were.

I then return to my tree where I had made a carving of Mary's face. "Soon my sweet Mary, soon you will be mine, all mine…"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **So, Michael passes his test but gains an enemy. I am cruel to my characters.**

 **The dance Hamehameha did was a Maori Haka War Chant if anyone was interested.**

 **But I am so sorry this took so long to get this chapter up. I had started writing this just before Christmas but now it's been a month and I finally just got this done. Again, I am sorry but I was busy playing Pokemon Sun which I had just gotten for Christmas.**

 **For those whom have not played it yet, may I just say it is an amazing game. Great story, great characters and of course great Pokemon.**

 **Did you like the addition to Alolan Sandslash? I got the idea from my boyfriend who created Michael. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to support this story. Until next time bye.**


	4. Ch 3 Heartful Encounters

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter for Legend of the Mightyena Child!**

 **Last time Michael learned a little bit more about Mary's past and then beat Bruce, Victor's right-hand Virgoroth. In doing so Michael has officially passed the test. Now Mary can finally begin her journey as a trainer.**

 **What new adventures await them? What new friends will they make? And what new enemies will they encounter?**

 **Find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **(Mary's POV)**_

I was resting on the ground near Michael's tent when suddenly I heard the cry of a Pokemon in distress. Judging by the chirps and tweets it was safe to say the one in trouble was a bird Pokemon. I'm not sure if it's a Taillow or a Swablu though.

I then get up and dust myself off just as Michael is coming out of his tent. He still looks half asleep though. Hopefully he hears the poor bird in trouble as well.

"Mary?" He asks groggily. "What's going on?"

"A Pokemon is in trouble and I'm going to help." I tell him simply as I lace up my shoes.

"Wait, wait what?! Right now?! But aren't we supposed to go see your parents?" Michael then asks.

"Mama, and Papa would want me to help the one that's in distress." I then tell him. "Besides I've made it my job to protect the Pokemon that live here from hunters."

Sheela then sat up and came to my side. "Yes, yes you feel it's your duty to help any Pokemon in trouble. I know sister, so let's go help it before any hunters do come around."

"You're right Mary…I just didn't want to get any trouble from your parents. They already tried to harm me once after all." Michael says and I give him an amused sigh.

"Mama and Papa won't harm you now that they know you can be trusted." I tell him.

"How would they know Michael can be trusted?" Dorothy then asked as she floated out of the tent. "We haven't told them what happened yet."

"Mama and Papa had someone from the pack watch us." Sheela told her. "You didn't really think our parents would trust you two to keep us safe, did you? They had someone keep an eye on us just in case something went very wrong."

"I guess that makes sense." Dorothy replied

"Uh Mary translation?" Michael then asks me.

"I'll tell you what they said on the way." I tell Michael before I run toward where I heard the cry for help.

Sheela has no trouble keeping up with me. We grew up here in the woods and were used to the rather uneven terrain and tree roots. Michael on the other hand sounded like he was having trouble keeping up with us. Dorothy could have caught up to us easily enough since she just floats and flies, but she chose to stay near Michael's side.

After Michael, had passed his test we had then decided to celebrate a little. Michael just happened to have marshmallows for us to roast that night. Then we had gotten ready for bed. Michael had insisted that I sleep in the tent with him but I refused. I may be out of touch with human customs but I do know a guy and a girl sharing a bed or room together can be considered inappropriate. Not to mention if Papa had found out he would have tried to hurt Michael again. Also, those sleeping bag things are much too soft. I'm used to sleeping on the ground and in trees. It took a while but Michael had finally given in, it helped that his Sandslash was mercilessly teasing him over me being his girlfriend. I didn't even have to translate for him. He knew Kamehameha was teasing him. The bonds between trainers and their Pokemon are truly amazing to me.

Soon enough we reached the spot where the cries of the Pokemon could be heard clearly. In the clearing, right near an apple tree was a Swablu pinned to the ground by a poacher's net.

I approach carefully in case the poacher was nearby. As look around I pity the poor blue bird that was trying to struggle free. Hopefully it wasn't hurt.

I tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't scare the Swablu even more than it was. But it didn't help when Michael finally caught up and he tripped over a tree root.

"Ooof! Oww… stupid forest terrain…stupid tree roots." I heard Michael muttering to himself as he got up on his feet again.

Unfortunately though his muttering and fall had caused the Swablu to panic. The little bird chirped louder and struggled more.

I cursed before taking the knife I had hidden in my boot out. I then start cutting the net. "Shh, little one just hold still. I'm going to get you free but please you need to be quiet. The poacher could be back at any moment."

"Ha! Ya hear that Houndoom?" A male voice then says in the distance. "Sounds like we caught something!"

"So much for freeing this one before the Poacher comes back" Sheela mutters.

"I need more time to free it!" I whisper before glancing at Michael. "Do you think you can hold him off until I can free the Swablu?"

"We can do better than that." Dorothy said confidently.

"Don't worry… he's not getting close to that Swablu." Michael told me as he gripped a Pokeball. I couldn't tell if it was Kamehameha's though. It might be for one of his other Pokemon. He never said how many he had.

With that said Michael went towards to where the Poacher was, with Dorothy. Sheela stayed with me and guarded my back as I continued to cut the net. I was taking care of trying not to harm the Swablu but it was proving to be challenging. I was trying to be fast so the Swablu wouldn't hurt itself but I also didn't want to hurt it with the knife.

Since I am the only one in the pack without claws or fangs, I got a knife. I stole it from a Pokemon Hunter years ago. He had been planning on poaching some Poochyena pups to sell on the black market. Papa, Mama, Sheela and I of course stopped him, and I had gotten a weapon out of the deal. I only use it in emergencies such as this, but felt nice to know I could defend myself if I needed to.

In the distance, I heard a battle taking place. Michael must have gotten into one with the poacher. But I wouldn't worry I knew Michael could handle his own in a battle. I had to focus on freeing the Swablu.

"Anytime now would be nice Mary." Sheela tells me while still looking out for danger.

"I'm doing this as fast as I can!" I tell Sheela in an irritated tone. "The Swablu keeps struggling and I don't want to accidently hurt it!"

"Please just leave me alone!" The Swablu chirps in a scared tone. Judging by the voice I could tell the Swablu was a male. Some pokemon have appearance differences depending on their gender, Swablu was not one of those Pokemon. But now that it was talking to me I could tell it was a male.

"Swablu please I am trying to help you." I tell the blue bird in a soft and soothing tone. "I'm not like the human that trapped you."

"Oh yeah? And why should I trust you?!" The Swablu asked still scared then his tone changed as he voiced his next thought. "What am I doing? Talking as if this human can understand me."

"Actually, I can." I then answer the Swablu.

"W-what?!" Swablu chirps out in surprise.

"Yeah, long story short blue bird, my sister Mary here was taken in by our pack as a baby. Pokespeak became her first language, and she may have been born with the ability to understand Pokespeak for all we know." Sheela explained to the bird. "Either way she can talk to Pokemon so please stop fighting and let her help you."

"O-okay but hurry please…my wing hurts really badly." Swablu told me just as we heard an explosion from two powerful attacks colliding.

"Michael!" I shouted in worry and cursed as I finally freed the Swablu from the net. I just hoped Michael wasn't hurt. I then pick the Swablu up and run to where Michael and the poacher were fighting.

I arrive at the scene just as the dust from the battle was clearing. Michael and Dorothy were standing there, and Michael was breathing heavily. As the dust cleared I saw a Milotic still standing and a Houndoom lying on the forest floor unconscious. The Houndoom was in front of an older man whom looked to be in his forties. He had brown hair and a brown goatee. His eyes were dark and right now he looked very angry and frustrated.

"Why you little punk! Just who do you think you are!?" The poacher shouts at Michael. "First you get in my way and now you defeat my Houndoom?! You are gonna get it now kid!"

Michael just glares back at him. "I think I am the one who just beat your sorry carcass. As for your little threat, wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh, and why not?!" The poacher shouts back at him as he returns his Houndoom and I can see him reaching for something just as Michael looks at me over his shoulder and nods to Sheela. His eyes looked red right now and I swear they were not that colour when he woke up.

"Because I'm friends with the Mightyena child." He tells him sounding unafraid. Though I get what he wants Sheela to do.

"Sheela get ready to howl when the poacher begins to call his bluff." I whisper to her.

The poacher then laughed. "The Mightyena child?! There's no such thing! It's called a legend for a reason, because it makes for a good story. It ain't real!"

Sheela then howls loudly. As she does the man jumps back in surprise.

"W-what the..." The rest of the pack then joins in as they hear Sheela. The howling was so loud and in perfect sync that when I stepped into view glaring and baring my teeth like a Mightyena would and he froze in fear.

"Leave my forest, now…" I told him in a deadly calm tone.

"Gah! It's real! It's real!" The poacher then jumped onto a motorcycle that was near a tree and fled.

As he left I Michael took a few deep breaths and began to relax. His eyes I then noticed went from red to blue. I really need to figure out how he does that.

"You did great Azura, thank you as always." Michael then told the Milotic.

"You're welcome Michael." The Milotic then turned to Michael. She spoke in a softer tone of voice than Dorothy. Her voice sounded almost melodic as she spoke. This was the first time I had ever seen a Milotic in person and I could agree with what the teacher said about them. Azura was certainly one of the most beautiful Pokemon I had ever seen.

"Mary, how's the Swablu?" Michael then asks. I then remember I'm holding the injured bird.

"He's safe but he's hurt." I tell Michael "He must have hurt himself while he was pinned down."

Michael cursed. "Crap and I left my bag back at the campsite. Come on let's take him back with us. I have some potions that should heal him."

"There's no need." I then say.

"Uh Mary, you may not know this but potions help heal Pokemon." Dorothy then explains to me.

"I know that but there is no need to go get them." I tell them both with a sigh.

"...Michael? Is this the girl you were telling me about?" Azura the Milotic then asks.

"…In a minute Azura." Michael tells her before turning back to me. "Mary, did you hit your head or something? How do you plan to help that Swablu without potions? Are there medicinal herbs around here?"

"No there aren't." I then tell Michael. I trust him enough to show him… just hope he won't freak out too much.

"Then how exactly do you plan to help the Swablu?!" He then exclaims and I can see the Swablu is wondering the same thing.

"…Just watch and…please don't freak out." I say before putting a hand on the Swablu's injured wing. A light then emits from my hand as I start to heal it. As I heal the wing the Swablu's memories flash into my mind.

I see the Swablu hatching from his egg with his sibling. I hear the Altaria call the little Swablu I am holding, Shigure. I then see Shigure part ways with his family until he ends up in my forest. He flew to the apple tree for food unaware of the trap hiding in the branches. As Shigure lands on the branch the trap activates and he falls to the ground. The weight of the net was too much for him. I then see how much pain he is in as he makes contact with the ground. I then see Shigure struggling and crying out for help. The memories then stop as I feel a tear on my cheek. I look down and see that Shigure's wing is now healed.

"Oh Shigure… I'm sorry you got caught in that trap." I tell him as I gently pet his now healed wing. "It's my fault. I was so busy following Michael yesterday that I didn't see that poacher set up a trap. I should have been on the lookout for such things… I am so sorry."

Shigure looks at me in shock. "How did you do that? A-and how did you know the name my mother gave me?"

As I look up at the others they all look very slack-jawed.

"W-what just happened?" Dorothy managed to stutter out.

"O-oh my…" Azura comments as well. Even that shocked comment sounded melodious.

Michael looked like he was trying to speak but couldn't. Until he finally could speak. "Mary… wh-what did you do…?"

With a sigh, I decide to explain. "Ever since I was little, I have had the ability to heal Pokemon. And while healing the pokemon I am also able to see some of their memories."

I then look down at Shigure. "That is how I knew your name."

Sheela was just watching them all with amusement. She obviously already knew of my abilities, so she was enjoying the show.

"T-that's incredible…" Azura then comments in awe.

"Wait…I-I think I have heard of this… it was before Michael found me… are you… I mean does this make you a Viridian Blessed Child?" Dorothy then asks me.

"She was born in Hoenn so shouldn't it be Petalburg Blessed? She was raised in the Petalburg woods." Sheela then pipes up.

I don't know what Dorothy or Sheela are talking about but I care about Michael's opinion. Though he seems lost in thought so I call out to him. "Michael?"

"I… Shigure was it? A-are you okay now?" He then asks Shigure who is still in my arms.

Shigure then decided to test out his wing and flies out of my arms. He then proceeds to fly around our heads chirping happily. Shigure then lands on my shoulder and nuzzles me.

"Thank you! It's like my wing was never injured." Shigure tells me as he tweets happily.

"You're welcome Shigure." I then tell him before petting him.

Azura smiles as she watches Shigure. "I-I am glad to hear you're okay Shigure."

"I have never heard of a non-Kanto variant so you tell me." Dorothy then asks my sister and for once it sounds like she is trying not to pick a fight with Sheela.

"I'm not certain myself I was just offering a suggestion. I don't know what a Viridian Blessed Child is." Sheela then answers her.

"Well that doesn't help." Dorothy then tells her with a sigh.

"To be fair I don't know what that is either." I then tell Dorothy.

"Seeing as I don't understand half of what is going on…. Breakfast? I'm going to go back and make breakfast." Michael says as he starts to walk back to camp. "Anyone coming?"

* * *

 _ **(Michael's POV)**_

As I cook up some food for everyone, I can hear Mary practically fangirling over Azura. I could tell it was her first time seeing the water serpent in person. Though I was still jealously fuming about how unfair it was, that Mary got magical healing powers and a loving family, while I am legally blind and my parents abused me.

Then again… should I really complain? Poor Mary would have died if her parents hadn't found her. She was thrown away by her birth parents as if she was garbage… while it had ultimately given her a better life than I ever had… even I could tell Mary wonders why. She wonders why she was abandoned… she doesn't need to tell me. I know she does. Just by looking at her last night I could tell that's what she was wondering about.

I personally don't believe there is any reason. Though if I were to tell Mary this… I doubt it would stop her from wondering, even if she knows it's the truth. Being abandoned scarred her. Whether she wants to admit it or not.

Looking over at Mary right now though, I can't help but smile. She looks like a child full of wonder and innocence. Not a sixteen-year-old that was raised in the wild and secretly filled with hurt because of her past.

Shigure was still perched on Mary's shoulder. He hasn't left his new perch since he was healed. Not even when Mary and Sheela's mother and father caught up to us. According to Mary they had come to make sure she and Sheela were okay after I had asked her to howl to scare that poacher off. He must really like Mary if they didn't scare him off.

Her parents, Eyolf and Adolph had also wished Mary and Sheela goodbye. They already knew I was taking Mary with me because of how I had handled…Bruce was it? They probably had not wanted the rest of their pack to see them cry, because they had cried hard while they were saying goodbye. Adolph had then looked at me directly and given me a bark and a nod before leaving.

I chose to take that as meaning, _Take care of my daughters or else._ Judging by how he acted during our first encounter, I will assume my assumption is correct.

I don't want to get on his bad side again, so I will do my best to keep Mary and Sheela out of trouble. First thing I should do is give Mary some Pokeballs she'll need one for Sheela and possibly Shigure. I'm sure I have some blank ones to spare. I will worry about that later though. Right now, I should focus on finishing breakfast.

As I start frying up some bacon I can feel Sheela and Mary behind me.

"…Um Mike what are you cooking that smells so good?" Mary asks me.

"Misdreavus Mis?" Dorothy then says to Mary. I believe she was asking if Mary ever had bacon before. My theory was confirmed by Mary's reply.

"Do you see a PokeMart or a grocery store here? I ate what was brought back to the den or the berries in the trees" Mary tells her.

"I hate to ask this but you have had cooked meat before, right?" If she's never had bacon before I am afraid to ask if she ever learned, you have to cook the meat before you eat it.

"I learned very early on that humans have to have their meat cooked… otherwise we get very sick." Mary tells me with a shudder. "Trust me I never made the mistake of eating raw meat again after the first time."

"Well, that's good to hear, I think." I tell her in a relieved tone as I finish the bacon and serve it with the pancakes I had made earlier.

"Mi, Mi, Milotic." I then hear Azura say and by her facial expressions she was concerned for Mary.

"I lived, didn't I? Look you don't need to hear the whole story. Just know I got very sick." Mary tells her. Ah, that's what she asked. Azura wanted to know how old she was and probably how sick Mary had been. Azura has always been kind and thoughtful but it was obvious Mary didn't want to share.

Sheela then barks something at Azura which makes her sister turn and glare at her.

"Sheela please stay out of it." Mary told her in an annoyed tone.

"Okay everyone settle down please. Breakfast is ready." I announce as a put two plates on the table then bowls of bacon down for the others except Shigure who got opted for the berries he found in the trees.

I then watch as Mary sits down to eat. She stares at the fork and knife for a while. Maybe trying to figure out what they're for, that or trying to remember how other humans used them. It was kind of amusing watching the wild girl pick up the utensils, and look at them curiously. I swear it took her five whole minutes before figured out what they were for. As amusing as it was… it was also sad. Just how out of touch was she with humanity? I still don't know her full story. How did she learn to speak? Where had she gotten her clothes?

Though the questions were somewhat forgotten as she took her first bite of the bacon then the pancake.

"Whoa this is delicious!" Mary exclaimed. "I knew humans had good food but this is really good."

"You're welcome Mary." I tell her with a chuckle. "But surely you're exaggerating. My cooking is average at best."

"Misdreavus dreavus!" Dorothy then joins our conversation. I then look to Mary for translation, though I might have an idea of what she was saying.

"She said you were being too modest. That you're a great cook." Mary tells me before taking another bite of her food. "I must say I agree this is some of the best food I have ever had. Sure, beats that stuff they served at the school for lunch."

I was going to protest and say she was exaggerating again but…when Mary mentioned school, I had to pause for a second to make sure I had heard her right. She said that she went to school?

"School? You went to school? Like a real school or something your parents had out here?" I then decide to ask her.

Mary stops eating and instead looks down at her plate. "…No, it was a human school."

"When did this happen?" I then ask her. The thought of her going to school was so bizarre but would explain how she learned to talk.

"When I was around five to six years old. I had seen a group of human kids my age with an adult. She was telling them all about the Petalburg Woods. From what Pokemon lived here to what plants you could find." Mary explained before she continued. "Once the group was gone I went back home to tell Mama and Papa what I had seen. I then asked why they were there. Mama and Papa explained that they were probably a school group on a field trip.

"I watched to see if they came back for a whole week. When they did I watched the kids with fascination. When Mama and Papa had told the story of what happened to me, I believed all humans were evil if they grew up with other humans. But as I watched the kids, I realized they weren't that much different from me. They played, they explored and were extremely curious. The more I watched the more I wanted to get to know them. So, one day I decided to ask Mama and Papa if I could go to school like the other kids. At first, they were shocked when I asked them, then they told me no. They said it might be too dangerous for me because I could possibly be taken to an orphanage. But I had begged and begged, finally Mama and Papa gave in and said I could, but only if I was careful."

I wasn't surprised by how curious Mary must have been as a child. Anyone would be if they grew up in a situation like that. If I had been abandoned and taken in by pokemon I would have believed humans to be evil too. Then being proven wrong by watching kids your own age playing and having fun. I wanted to hear more, like how she had gotten into the school. How she learned to speak like a human. I just hope she didn't think I was prying too much.

"So how did you get in?" I then asked Mary.

"Well the next time they came to woods for a field trip, I let their teacher see me in the bushes. Once she did she approached me carefully and asked me to come out. When I did she saw that I was dressed in rags that I had found in the woods from past trainers. She looked almost horrified by the sight of me but she had kind eyes, they looked a lot like Mama's since they were full of concern as she got over her shock. I had almost regretted my decision then but, I was still curious enough about these humans to keep going." Mary then took a breath before continuing her story. "She then had asked for my name, but because I couldn't talk I pointed to the plant I was named after. She guessed my name until she finally got it right. She then asked if I could talk and where my parents were. When I shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders she seemed to get the idea I was an orphan living on my own.

"She finally then told me to come back with them and the next thing I knew I was attending classes like the other kids. The had me in a special catch up program so I could learn to speak. I was also getting caught up with what the other children had learned already. There was another kid that was often with me during this. He had an illness that made him miss school. He was technically my first human friend. The school also helped me get some proper clothes. They told me about a place where I could get clothes for free because they were donated by others around the city. I went to the school until I was ten years old since that is normally the age people go on a journey. Doesn't sound like much but in that five years I learned the basics of human life…except reproduction…that I learned from Mama and Papa…never want that talk again."

I couldn't help but cringe in sympathy for Mary as she shuddered over the memory. I wouldn't have wanted **that** talk either. Though this was a relief, if she knew the basics then she wasn't too out of touch with how humans acted and interacted. I was also relieved by the fact that she was somewhat used to being around a group of humans so her coming on a journey with me would not be too much of a culture shock.

"Yet you didn't know how to use a fork and knife." I then tell her teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Mary then sticks her tongue out at me.

"Real mature." I tell her as I chuckle at her antics.

"Yes, well it has been a while since I used these items or seen them used." Mary then says.

"Either way, was still funny to watch you struggle." I then commented and I swore I heard Dorothy snicker as well.

"Oh, shut up Banshee." Mary then said before finishing her breakfast.

As I finished my own plate and started to clean up I looked to Mary. "You ready to go soon? If we wanna make it to Rustboro by nightfall we need to leave here by noon at the latest."

"Not so fast." Mary says as Shigure retakes his perch on her shoulder. "You still haven't told me anything about your past."

"W-what?" I nearly dropped the plates when Mary said this. Sure, I thought she'd ask this question sooner or later but, it was still a surprise.

"You heard me. I told you about my past at least twice now. Yet you haven't told me anything. So, it's your turn to tell me something." Mary told me as she crossed her arms.

She was right I do owe her a little bit of backstory, still didn't mean I wanted to though. Yet I couldn't keep expecting her to tell me things without getting any information in return.

"Very well." I then tell Mary with a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do your eyes keep changing colour depending on your mood?" Mary then asks. Of course, she asked that one first…. And how had she caught on that they change depending on my mood?!

"I've told you before it's a trick of the light. Pick a different topic" I say to her in an almost irritated tone which makes her frown.

Shigure must have noticed his new friend was sad because he chirped angrily at me.

"Mi, Milotic Mi." Azura then chimes in soothingly. I think she was trying to calm Shigure down, but seemed it was to no avail. Shigure just chirped back at her still sounding upset.

"Mis! Misdreavus Mis Mis!" Dorothy then glares at Shigure while she speaks. At this point I am completely lost.

"Please don't fight." Mary then tells them pleadingly. "Banshee is right I was just mistaken I guess…"

Mary still looked hurt that I had snapped at her for almost no reason. Ultimately, I had caused that fight those three had, not only that but I hurt Mary. I really should apologize.

"No…this is my fault." I say before looking at Mary apologetically. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I am sorry. But it really is just the light that makes it look like my eyes change colour."

Mary still didn't look like she believed my story but sighed and nodded. "Okay, I forgive you Mike. Different question…why don't you like your family?"

"What makes you think I don't like them?" Of all the topics she had to pick, why this?

"Well yesterday you were comparing mine to yours. You said if yours was anything like mine you would have done the same thing as me." Mary explains and I almost curse. How could I have let that slip?

"…Oh right. Well it's a rather long story…do you mind waiting until another time?" I then ask her hoping I can still get out of this.

Mary frowns again and then pouts at me. "Do you mean it? You're not just saying that to get out of answering."

"…I mean it, I will tell you next time. Promise." I tell her, I just hoped next time wouldn't be too soon. "Now please help me pack up so we can go?"

* * *

 _ **(Victor's POV)**_

" **SHE'S WHAT?!** " I yell at Bruce whom had just received word from our little Slakoth spy.

"Sh-she's leaving the woods sir" Bruce said in a nervous tone. Oh, he should be terrified right now because I am livid.

Not at Bruce though, I am angry at that human. He shows up and claims to be protecting Mary…now Mary was going to leave with him?! Not if I have anything to say about it! Mary is **mine**! No one, especially not some weak human trainer will take her from me!

"Bruce gather the men." I then order him. If that human thinks he can protect my darling Mary, then let's see him try. "Tell them to form a barricade near the exit. We shall see how that boy handles our herd."

"And Mary sir?" Bruce then asks.

"Capture her and Sheela. Do not harm Mary though. She will be mine, and she will be my Bride." I tell him as I sharpen my claws.

"As you wish Victor." Bruce says before leaving to do as I had asked.

Soon…very soon my battle for Mary's hand will be over…

* * *

 _ **(Michael's POV)**_

I think Mary was still slightly upset that she didn't get any real backstory from me. She walked ahead of me and Dorothy with Sheela and Shigure. I had returned Azura to her ball so she could rest, and Shigure seemed to want to stay with Mary. But I could tell she was still angry with me because she kept silent and wouldn't even glance back to make sure we were keeping pace with her.

I should really try and talk with her, I'm just not sure how to make things right. Dealing with feelings and stuff like that has never been my strong suit. While it is true I wish, I had a real blood sibling I doubt I would be any good at it. With Dorothy, it's easy she's around my age or so…well she's probably older given that she's a ghost type, but still she's not an emotional teenager like Mary. Well actually Mary isn't emotional more like she likes to act tough to cover up that she's more vulnerable then she lets others believe.

I am then dragged out of my thoughts when I bump into Mary. "Oof! Crap, uh sorry Mary wasn't looking where I was…Mary?"

Mary was frozen stiff and didn't even seem fazed. It is then that I look up and see a whole hoard of Vigoroth blocking the exit to the woods. Just then one Vigoroth came up front. It wasn't the one from yesterday that much I could tell. This one had bigger muscles and scar on his left eye.

"Victor..." I heard Mary gasp out as she saw the Vigoroth. So, this was the one that had a thing for humans. Guess he decided try and take Mary himself this time since his underling failed.

Not missing a beat, I take Mary and put her behind me. If this brute thinks he's taking Mary so easily he is sorely mistaken.

"I thought I told you Vigoroth that Mary is under my protection. Out of our way before I make you." I threaten as I go for Kamehamha's ball and Azura's. Before I can do anything though the one up front rushes at me. His claws are glowing a dark purple but before he can even try to hit me Dorothy gets in front of me.

"Dreavus!" Dorothy cries out in pain as she in blown into me and knocks me back a few feet from the force. Unfortunately, this force causes me to drop Kamehameha and Azura's Pokeballs.

"Michael! Dorothy!" Mary cries out in concern before turning to the leader. "Leave them alone Victor! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Vig, vig, Vigoroth. Vig roth, Vigoroth!" Victor says to Mary…at these times I truly wish I could understand Pokespeak. I have no idea what he just said. Though Mary looks disgusted as does Sheela.

"I will never be your bride Victor!" Mary shouts at him. Then Shigure does something I don't think anyone expects. His wings shine like silver and his wings sharpen till their like steel. Shigure then swoops and attacks Victor with Steel Wing.

"Vigoroth!" Victor then cries out after he is hit. "Vigoroth, vigoroth vig, vig Vigoroth!"

I believe he just told all his herd to attack because they all started to swarm us. As they do I snatch up Azura and Kamehameha's pokeballs. If they want a fight I'll give them one. The bad thing was that the chaos separated me from Mary, Shigure and Sheela.

"Dorothy, can you still fight?" I ask her trying to assess the damage the Night Slash had caused.

"Mis, Misdreavus." Dorothy tells me while nodding, meaning she thinks she can. I'll just have to take her word for it since there is no time to argue.

"Alright then use Screech to get those aggressive sloths away from Mary. I don't think Sheela and Shigure can keep them off her alone." I tell her. I am concerned about her condition but I now know that Mary can heal her if she needs it.

"Dreavus Misdreavus!" with that said Dorothy then rushed to where Sheela and Shigure were fending off Vigoroth.

While Dorothy did that I was about to let out Kamehameha and Azura out to help when suddenly I am tackled to the ground. "Gah!"

"Roth, roth Vigoroth!" It was Victor who was on top of me judging from the scar of his eye. I have a feeling he doesn't like me much.

I am proven right as I feel myself get hit with a Brick Break. As I am blown back into a tree I think he broke one of my ribs…or maybe two it was hard to tell because of the pain. I try once again to get someone out to help but before I can Victor is over me again charging up what looks to be a Fire Punch.

"Vig…Vigoroth..." Victor says to me darkly, inside I am freaking out like crazy and kicking myself for ever getting involved with Mary…but I know this is just the fear of death talking.

Just when I think it's all over though, heart shaped sound waves hit Victor away from me. A Kirlia then twirled in front of me. Though for a moment I could have sworn it was an angel. The way the Kirlia moved it was so graceful and elegant, it was an easy mistake to make especially when you're close to death.

 _Are you alright?_ A female voice then asks but sounds like it's inside my head. How was that possible?

"W-who said that…ow…" I ask in pain trying to see who might have spoken but the only one I see is the Kirlia.

 _I did, here let me help._ The Kirlia then uses a pink heart beam. The beam feels warm and nice and soon enough my pain fades away. She must have used Heal Pulse to heal me.

"Thanks, you really saved me there…but how are you talking to me? I know I can't understand Pokespeak." I ask the Kirlia as I get up my ribs now fully healed.

 _It's called telepathy. All Psychic types can do it if they practice._ Kirlia tells me before going back on guard as Victor gets up with Bruce helping him. I could tell it was him because of the red star marking.

"Vig vig Vigoroth Vigoroth." I then heard him growl at Kirlia.

 _You did not just call me Twirly! Take this you big bully!_ Kirlia spins as gracefully as a ballerina as she uses Magical Leaf on them both.

"How about some help? I owe you for saving me after all." I tell her as I let Azura out. "Azura use Dragon Pulse!"

As Azura clears a path I hear howling and growling. The next thing I see is Mary's pack attacking the Vigoroth. I then spot Mary's father Adolph. He barks at me and is pointing toward the exit.

 _He's telling you to grab uh Mary and run for it. Not sure who she is but he's right we need to go while the going is good._ Kirlia told me and I nod. I then scan the chaos for Mary and spot her healing Dorothy while Sheela and Shigure keep the Vigoroth off her.

"Azura help cover me while I get Mary, Dorothy and the others." I tell her as I start to run toward them.

"Milo, Milotic" Azura says as she uses Water Pulse to help clear a path for me.

When I finally reach Mary and the others I take Dorothy and put her in the crook of my arm. I then use my free hand to grab Mary's wrist. She looks shocked by the action but doesn't fight it.

"We have to run come on!" I tell her as I drag her behind me. Normally I am not this strong but I am running on pure adrenaline right now. My new friend Kirlia twirls in front of us using Disarming Voice and Magical leaf to help clear the front while Azura keeps Vigoroth away by guarding our rear.

As we are running I can feel Mary trying to pull free. I think she might have spotted her family and wanted to help them. I know how she felt I wanted to help Dorothy who was still hurt but we had to move. So, I kept tugging her along behind me not letting her slip out of grasp.

I don't stop running not even when we exit the forest. I keep running until my body tells me to stop by making me collapse on the ground. Breathing heavily, I look around and do a head count. When everyone is accounted for I finally relax and let myself catch my breath.

As I look at Mary I can see her looking from where we came. She is also breathing heavily but I can also see tears in her eyes. I can only imagine how worried she must be right now. I decide to scoot closer to Mary and then gently take her into a one-armed hug, to try and comfort her. She doesn't reject the contact like I thought she might. Instead she cries into my shoulder.

"…Mama…Papa…" I heard her whimper out as cried. Sheela then came up beside us and laid her head on her sister's other shoulder.

"H-hey it'll be okay." I tell her soothingly while pulling her closer to me. I then adjust my hold on Dorothy who looked to be okay but didn't want to leave my hold. "Your parents can handle themselves, can't they?"

"Y-yes but…I should have stayed and helped…" Mary told me miserably.

"They wanted you to leave…your father told me to find you and run." I then tell her gently. Upon hearing this though she looks at my confused.

"H-how do you know that?! You can't understand Pokespeak!" Mary sounds upset now, I am about to tell her that it was Kirlia who translated but Kirlia speaks up.

 _He can't but I can miss. I assume you are Mary?_ Kirlia asks through telepathy.

"Y-yes…I am…who are you?" Mary asks, she doesn't look freaked out over the telepathy. Perhaps she has experienced it before?

 _I don't really have a name but some call me Grace._ The Kirlia, Grace, tells her.

"So, is what Michael said true…?" Mary then asks still doubting me.

 _Yes, it is. I am sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear, but the big male Mightyena wanted you and the female Mightyena there taken to safety._ Grace said.

"I-I see…" Mary then pauses and looks at me with big apologetic brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry I accused you of just making something up Michael…"

"It's alright" I tell her pulling her closer once again. "You didn't know Grace had translated for me. I don't blame you for thinking that…especially after what just happened. But I am sure they'll be okay."

"I hope you're right…" Mary then says before resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know I am." I say as we take a moment to relax. Dorothy even floats up and rests her head on my other shoulder.

The moment is then interrupted by Grace.

 _I knew it! I knew you two were the ones I had been looking for!_ She chimes before spinning and dancing in happiness. Though I am confused by what she means.

"…What do you mean by that?" I then ask. I know I hadn't met her and there was no way she was the Ralts I had helped Wally catch. First of all, she was a female and Wally's Ralts was male, second Grace wasn't a Shiny.

 _Well you see the other night I was just getting some berries to eat, then I felt a strong wave of happiness. Since I am a Kirlia we are sensitive to strong emotions of love, happiness and sadness. You two are exerting the same sensation I felt last night so you must be the ones I was looking for._ Grace explains to us telepathically.

"I-I guess I was pretty happy last night…" Mary then says sheepishly knowing for sure it was us that Kirlia had sensed.

 _You sure were. As soon as I felt such emotions I just knew I had to find whoever they belonged to. Oh, won't one of you please let me come with you on your journey?_ Grace then looked at Mary and I with pleading eyes. I have always wanted a Kirlia or Gardevoir to join my team.

"Well I don't know about Mary, but I have always wanted a Kirlia on my team. I also owe you for saving my life." I tell Grace before taking out a Luxury Ball. "So, if you would could you join me Grace?"

 _EEE! YES! Yes, yes, I would love to! Thank you!_ Grace then taped the button on the ball. The ball jiggled three times before it dinged, signaling that the catch was successful.

"…So, that's how those things work." I then hear Mary comment as she looked at the ball with fascination. Which reminded me I need to give her some so she could catch Sheela and possibly Shigure.

"…Do you wanna try with Sheela?" I then ask.

* * *

 _ **(Mary's POV)**_

"…Do you wanna try with Sheela?" Michael asks me.

I pause to think…I had forgotten this part about being a trainer. If I wanted to be a real one, then I needed to put Sheela in a Pokeball…. but I don't know anything about them. Would Sheela have enough room in there? Would she be comfortable?

I then look at Sheela to see what she thought. But she looked rather apprehensive about the idea as well.

"…I-I'm not sure about this…" I then tell Michael as I pull away from him. I then hear him sigh.

"I know you're worried because you never used one before but, I promise you that Sheela will be fine." Michael says before Dorothy speaks up.

"It really isn't as bad as you might think Sheela. It's kind of like being in a roomy and comfortable bed." Dorothy tells her.

"I have never been in a bed." Sheela says to her. "How am I supposed to understand how that feels?"

"Oh, stop being a scaredy Meowth it really is not that bad!" Dorothy says again but Sheela still looks nervous.

"…If Sheela is too scared to try first I will." Shigure then says as he lands on my shoulder.

"What?" I ask somewhat surprised by his response.

"Well ever since you rescued me, I have wanted to join you but I wasn't sure if you were a trainer… so um if you would Mary… please be my trainer." Shigure looks at me the same way Grace had looked at Michael. Well if that's what he wanted then I should oblige.

"…Michael, do you have one I could use for Shigure?" I ask him and he nods before taking one out.

"Now to enlarge it you push the button in the centre. You do the same this to shrink it. The Pokemon also has to press it in order to be caught." Michael explains before handing it to me.

I do as he instructs before tapping the ball on Shigure's head. I watch as he is sucked in by a red light and the ball jiggle three times before a ding sounded. Once it did I am amazed once again. I had just caught my first Pokemon…what I was feeling was a mix of emotions. This was both exciting and nerve racking as well as unbelievable. There was actually a Pokemon inside this little ball.

"I did it..." I say in awe and Michael smiles.

"See wasn't as hard or scary as you thought. And it's also necessary. Wild Pokemon can be caught by anyone where as another trainer can't catch another person's Pokemon." Michael explains to me and I then look at Sheela with worry. No wonder he wanted me to try with Sheela first.

"…Well if that's the case then I guess you can put me into one of those ball like prisons." Sheela then says with a sigh. "I don't want to be with anyone but my sister."

"It's not a prison but glad you finally agreed mutt." Dorothy says to her before Michael hands me another Pokeball.

"Would you quit calling me a mutt." Sheela then growls.

"Now, now no fighting." I then intervene before tapping the red and white ball on Sheela. She is then sucked up by a red light as well and about a minute later I hear a ding. I then let Sheela back out know she wouldn't want to be in such a confining space for long.

"Okay not as bad as I thought but still a prison." Sheela comments after she is let back out and Dorothy lets out an aggravated sigh.

"There is no winning with you." She comments and they continued to banter.

This time though I wasn't going intervene since it was harmless and I was a little too happy that this was finally happening. I have just taken the first steps to becoming a strong trainer. I then look to the woods that have been my home for so long and say a silent good bye.

 _Mama, Papa I hope you're okay. I promise I'll be back. And when I do return Victor better watch out._ With those thoughts, I continue down the path to Rustboro City with Michael, wondering what new adventures would await us there.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Whew okay this was a long chapter for sure. Probably the longest on I have written for this story.**

 **Again, I am sorry this took so long to get done. Was lacking motivation and inspiration for this chapter kind of. But hoped you like the new additions to both Michael and Mary's team.**

 **Also, hoped you enjoyed that tidbit about Mary's past as well as Victor's madness and obsession coming to full force.**

 **That's all for now, until next time bye.**


	5. Ch 4 On the road to Rustboro City

**Hey everyone, how's it going? I know it's been like forever since I updated and I am sorry about that. Been having trouble thinking on how to write this chapter but I think I have overcome my writer's block.**

 **So, enough delay let's skip right on in to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but all OCs belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **(Mary's POV)**_

"Mary, could you help me set up my tent please?" Michael said as he called to me. Unfortunately, because of our run-in with Victor we had not been able to reach Rustboro City before nightfall.

As I went over to help Michael though I couldn't complain too much. I mean it would be my first night away from home and spending said first night in a city had not sounded appealing. Especially not after what happened with Mama and Papa.

I know Papa wanted me and Sheela to get to safety but I still don't feel good about leaving them to deal with Victor's herd. But it was too late for us to turn back now, I would just have to hope they were all okay. Whether Michael could tell this ordeal was stressing me out or not, I wasn't sure. I doubt it because he wasn't telling me everything would be okay or anything.

As I helped Michael pitch his tent though my mind kept wandering, trying to think of a way I could get stronger faster. Strong enough to scare Victor away from my family. So far I had no ideas on how to do that, I know that normal trainers challenge Gym Leaders and earn gym badges to try and get stronger. Was that what I had to do? I had never really thought about this plan that thoroughly before. Was I really ready for this? Or were Mama and Papa right all along.

"Mary!" Michael then practically shouted gripping my shoulders, this caused me to come out of my thoughts. Looking into his eyes I watched as worry began to fade.

"Y-yes?" I then stuttered out and seen him sigh with relief.

"Welcome back to earth." I then heard him joke halfheartedly, but his joke confused me greatly which is when Dorothy spoke up.

"You were spacing out there wolf girl." Dorothy then explained. "Michael called to you but you didn't answer, you just kept untying and re-tying that rope in your hands."

"You made us all worry sis." Sheela then told me and I looked down in embarrassment. I was normally much better at hiding when things are bothering me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I then tell them all quietly.

"Is there something wrong Mary?" Michael then asked. "You know you can tell me if there is."

Fiddling with the rope again, I considered telling him what was wrong. But what would be the point, there was nothing he could do to help.

"No, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about what I would do now." I then told Michael. "I've never really considered it before because…well until you came I thought I would never leave the forest and become a trainer."

"Oh, well there are many paths one can take as a trainer. You can take on the gyms and go for the Pokemon League and possibly become the champion of the region. Or you could take the path I'm on and become a coordinator. There are other paths as well such as Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Researcher, as well others. It's really all up to you to decide what you want to do while on your journey." Michael then explained. "But the most common one is to collect eight gym badges and then challenge the Pokemon League even if you don't win doing so proves you're a strong trainer and can open even more doors for you. But if that's all that was bothering you. Relax you don't need to decide on something right away, though if you want to defeat that Vigoroth Victor, I suggest you take the path of conquering the gyms."

"I figured that might be the best choice, but I was still unsure of what I might do afterwards." I told him now feeling slightly relieved that I didn't have to choose a path so soon. But then I realized I wasn't sure what a coordinator was. "Thank you, Michael."

"No problem now mind helping me finish setting this tent up for real?" Michael asked me this time with a small amused smirk.

"Sure, but one question. What's a coordinator?" I asked as I tied his tent down.

"Wow you really have been living in that forest for too long." I then heard Dorothy comment. I then heard Sheela growling at her.

"…I'm not sure what Doroth just said but given that Sheela is glaring and growling I take it, that it wasn't nice." Michael then turned to Dorothy. "Doroth you know Mary's knowledge of human society is limited you can't blame her for not knowing about Pokemon Contests and stuff."

"Oh I've heard of Pokemon Contests." I then answered. "I saw one on a television before. So, coordinators are the ones that compete in those?"

"Yes they are, coordinators focus more on style and skill. We have our Pokemon use their moves in a way that shows off their power, beauty, cuteness, coolness or smartness. Even in battle we try show off our Pokemon's best skills." Michael explained again as we finished setting up his tent. "Coordinators must also collect five ribbons in order to qualify to compete in the Grand Festival where they will test their skills once more against other coordinators whom have accomplished this. The winner gets a trophy and a chance to become a top coordinator."

"So, Coordinators have a similar path as trainers who conquer the gyms. You're going to have to show me how good you are sometime." I then said rather intrigued. Who knew I had been missing out on so much.

"So, what does Banshee here have to dress up for these things?" Sheela then giggled teasingly.

"I do not!" Dorothy then shrieked.

"Yeah right, I bet you're a pretty little princess on stage." Sheela then laughs and I groan knowing this will break out into a fight.

"Well I'd rather be a princess then a brute and a mutt!" Banshee then glared at my sister which caused Sheela to glare right back.

"What'd you call me?!" Sheela barked.

"You heard me!" Dorothy shrieked.

"Not again." I sighed then getting in between them. "That's enough both of you. We are traveling together now. You're going to have to learn to get along."

Both grumbled and then walked away from one another. I sighed and wondered if they would ever get along or if they would rip each other to pieces before this journey ends.

Later that night I was having trouble sleeping. I was next to Sheela and we were close to where the fire had been, but I was freezing. Not only that but the ground was hard and unfamiliar. I tossed and I turned but I could not get comfortable or warm enough to fall asleep. Sometimes having no fur sucked. Sheela didn't seem to mind any of the unfamiliar conditions since I could hear her snoring. I tried to snuggle closer to her so I could absorb some of her warmth but it wasn't working. I was still cold.

I groaned and shivered as I sat up and looked at the night sky. As I looked at the sky I wondered how I was going to get any sleep tonight. And that is when I looked towards Michael's tent.

 _Well he had offered to let me share his tent the previous night…maybe he's still awake and will let me sleep with him just for one night._ I thought to myself even though I knew it was considered inappropriate, right now I don't care. I'm cold and tired and need a goodnight's sleep.

I then walked over to his tent as quietly as I could and unzipped it enough so I could crawl in. Only problem was he looked fast asleep.

Biting my lip, I whispered loud enough hoping that he would hear me. "Michael." When I got no response, I tried again. "Michael."

I frowned as I still got no response after about a minute of trying. Not even Banshee heard me. I would just have to hope he'd be okay with this arrangement in the morning. I quietly zipped the tent back up and curled up into a ball on the floor of the tent. The material of the tent made the ground feel somewhat softer. Almost like moss and it was definitely warmer inside the tent. Soon enough I fell fast asleep.

I'm not sure how long I had been sleeping when I heard and felt Michael shifting inside in the tent, I slept near his feet since I didn't want him to think I had any ill intentions. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it must have been morning so groggily I sat up as well and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was expecting a freak out any minute but instead all I heard was Michael's voice still rich with sleep.

"Dorothy, my eyes please." I heard him whisper. Curiously I opened my eyes and noticed that neither were looking in my direction. Dorothy's eyes were in fact still closed as she handed something to Michael. I was even more curious and slightly disgusted as I saw Michael put whatever she handed him in his eyes. "Thanks Dorothy, not sure what I'd do without you."

"It's not a problem Mike." She then heard Dorothy answer him quietly as she nuzzled Michael. As much as I didn't want a freak out I couldn't quell my curiosity as to what Dorothy had given to Michael.

"What's going on?" I then asked them out loud, at the sound of my voice their heads snapped in my direction and their eyes opened wide. "What did Dorothy just hand you?"

* * *

 _ **(Michael's POV)**_

"What did Dorothy just hand you?" I heard Mary ask as I was still processing what had just happened. When I heard, Dorothy trying to cover our tracks here. While I couldn't understand all that she was saying it was obvious she was trying to given the circumstances.

"Mis, mis." I heard Dorothy say. I think she told Mary that I had been handed nothing. My suspicions are confirmed by Mary's reply.

"Don't lie to me I saw you give him something. And I saw him put it in his eyes." When Mary said that I knew we were screwed. Which made me wonder…just how long had she been there.

"W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT?!" I then shout in delayed surprise. Yeah, I just realized she was in my tent, give me a break people I just woke up.

"…Oh…um…I'm sorry it's just I was having trouble falling asleep." Mary then explained to me giving me that puppy dog look. It was hard to be mad at her when she gave me that. "And…you said I could sleep in here the other night…so…I didn't think you would mind. Are you mad at me?"

Taking a moment to digest what she had explained it sounds like she had nightmare or something. Not that I think she had any inappropriate or bad intentions, just seeing that it looked like she had slept in my tent without my knowing had given me quite the fright. Taking a breath I calm myself down, thinking this could work in my favour and get her off topic and forget she had seen anything.

"…Well no I'm not…more surprised. You really should have asked me if it was okay first." I then explain to her in a gentle tone. I really wasn't mad and didn't want her to think otherwise. "You gave me quite a scare just finding you in here like that."

"I tried to ask if it was okay…you wouldn't wake up…and I was freezing…and…HEY! Stop changing the topic!" Mary then shouts as she tries to explain why she was in here. Guess she caught on that I was trying to steer her off course there. "We were talking about what Dorothy handed you and what you put in your eyes."

"Misdreavus, Mis, mis, dreavus." Dorothy then tries to tell her otherwise again but I just sigh knowing the jig was up.

"Doroth, stop it's over. We lost." I then tell her as I pat her head.

"Dreavus, Dreavus…" Dorothy then sighs before glaring at Mary. "Dreavus, dreavus misdreavus!"

"Tease him about what? Just what is going on?" Mary then answers her in response as I pet Dorothy to calm her down.

"Easy Dorothy, no need for that…yet." I tell her before looking toward Mary. "Do you know what contacts are?"

Judging by Mary's now confused look I had feeling she didn't. "No, I don't."

"Okay then, um did anyone in your human school wear glasses?" I then asked her, hoping she would get the connection.

"Yeah the teacher wore some…are contacts the same thing?" As Mary answered I nodded.

"Yeah I need them to help me see." I tell her as I bow my head getting ready for the worst.

"That's not so bad. Why were you being so silly and hiding it? I mean so you need help to see so what?" Out of all the responses she could have given this was not one I had been expecting. Was she really not bothered by this? Is it possible that I finally met someone who won't make fun of or bully me?

"Dreavus, Misdreavus?" Dorothy then asks her. I think sounded like a question in my mind.

"Why would I tease or be mean to Michael over that?" Mary then asks before I think realization dawned on her. "Wait…is that why you hid it? Because you were bullied for needing help with your eyesight? And you thought that I would…"

As a way of answering her I just nodded my head and remained silent. I was afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack with emotion at all the memories, that were rushing back to me.

"Michael, compared to me your minor disability is nothing to tease over. Kids are mean I get it, believe me I do. I was called Charity Case, Wild girl, Freak, you name it. But know this just because you're different doesn't mean you're all those awful things people called you." As she spoke I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes so I removed my contacts.

"… _Kids are mean?_ Mary…you are the first person to accept me at all." I tell her as I feel the tears start to flow down my face.

"Wh-what? B-but what about your parents?" Mary then asked sounding shocked that she was the first one to accept me.

Wiping my eyes I let out a shaky sigh. She already knew one secret why not tell her another. "…Mary when my parents found out I was having visionary trouble they verbally and physically abused me because of this one imperfection…it happened when I was young, just one day I wasn't able to see that well…my vision was clouded…it was like trying to see through thick fog."

As I went to put my contacts back in I felt Mary grab my wrist, stopping me. If I had been attracted to her I would have blushed at how close she was to me. Her hand was on my wrist and she was looking straight into my eyes.

"Michael…why are your eyes so different from mine?" I Then hear her ask. "They're brown just like mine but your pupils appear white…why is that?"

"…I'm honestly not sure about the specifics…but the doctor said I had a rare form of Cataracts." I then try to explain to her. "You see Cataracts normally forms in the eyes after aging for quite a while, like when people are in their 80's. People my age are not supposed to develop something like this. And people who are 4-5 years old surely are not supposed to be able to have cataracts. But I did, the doctors were very baffled by this. And that I had developed it in both my eyes not just one. It's a mystery they had never solved. And well because of this my parents beat me up… I can see you just fine but…any farther then the tent…it's blurry and like fog."

"…They really hurt you over something you had no control over?" Mary then asked me, as she let go of my wrist allowing me to put my contacts back in.

"…Yeah they did" I tell her before sighing. "In all honesty Mary, I wish I had been abandoned…it couldn't have been worse."

"Do you really think I had it easier?" Mary then says quietly. "Sure, I got a loving family in the end but I am constantly wondering why my parents dumped me. And whether they had any children before or after me. If they did and kept them…why had they not kept me? Not to mention the other pups teased me for having no fur, fangs or claws when I was younger. I didn't know how to talk like a human, I knew nothing about human culture…how can you say my life was any better?"

"Not knowing much about human culture isn't the worst thing in the world…inconvenient but not the worst, and Mary not to sound mean but I hope you didn't have any siblings because they wouldn't have been treated any better. Not with parents like that. Trust me I know…" I then told her sounding slightly depressed and bitter. I then feel Dorothy nuzzling my neck and start to calm down. "Can we change the topic please?"

"I…um yes sorry." She then answers. "But um to what?"

"Well are you still interested in seeing me perform?" I then ask her and watch as her eyes light up.

"Really? You sure?" I merely nod as I take one of my Pokeballs as well as a Ball Capsule and stick a purple bubble seal on there.

"Yeah, I'm sure I mean I need to practice anyway and there is one member of my team that you haven't met yet." I then tell her as I move to open the tent. Mary then follows after me and well to my surprise I see Sheela sitting outside my tent with…was that a smirk on her face?

When Mary walked out as well it looked as if her smirk grew. That is when she barked something to her sister. That is when I saw Mary turn quite a few shades of red. While I could only guess what Sheela had said, I had a pretty good guess that she was teasing her sister.

"W-we…we…we… **WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT SHEELA!** " I then heard Sheela let out what sounded like a laugh before Mary began chasing her. I sighed with amusement at this and knew I didn't want to know what Sheela said. I then started to make breakfast.

Having them meet Pestilence and see a preview of a routine could wait until after that. I just hoped they were ready for the craziness that was my Venomoth.

* * *

 _ **(Mary's POV)**_

I was still slightly miffed that Sheela had accused me of choosing Michael as my mate. But I chose to let it go for now because I did want to see this routine he had been working on. Michael told me the reason he had been headed to Rustboro in the first place was because there was supposed to be a Pokemon Contest there. I had wanted to ask why he hadn't mentioned it before but then I remembered that he probably hadn't had time.

I mean between meeting me, then almost getting mauled by my family, then being forced into a dangerous test, not to mention Victor's ambush. It had been a very busy two days.

"Alright now we haven't practiced this one much and I'm not likely to use it in the first round for the Rustboro Contest." Michael told me and Sheela as he took pokeball that had a weird case over it "But without further ado, Pestilence! It's Showtime!"

As Michael threw the pokeball bubbles that looked like poison bubbled around a purple moth with white butterfly-like wings and big eyes. The purple almost poison-like bubbles definitely warned you this moth was poisonous.

"Huzzah! The chosen hero Pestilence the Virulent has arrived! Witness as I show to you my true power!" The poison moth then said as he beat his wings rapidly and popped the bubbles around him. As the bubbles popped it was easy to see the poisonous dust that Venomoth shed form their scales. Though why had he called himself a chosen hero? Maybe it was a stage thing? Still why give himself such a weird name? What did Virulent even mean?

"Okay Pestilence, use Poison Powder and Silver Wind!" Michael shouted and as one wing made a purple power the other wing made well a silver wind. "Now use Quiver Dance!"

As Pestilence did his dance I watched as the Silver wind combined with the Poison powder.

"My scales twitch with exuberance! Behold my heroic symbol!" I then heard Dorothy groan as we watched Pestilence make a moth silhouette that had taken some sort of pose that I knew a moth should not be able to take in real life. Pestilence then went and landed on Michael's shoulder.

As Michael looked at what Pestilence had created I noticed he didn't look thrilled, that and he facepalmed himself.

"Pestilence you were supposed to create a giant Venomoth not…this." Michael then said gesturing to the symbol in the sky.

"That is Pestilence the Virulent's symbol! A hero must have a heroic symbol! Zubatman has a weirdly shaped bat, and I have a moth in a heroic pose!" Pestilence then explained but I knew Michael got none of that. So, I of course had to translate for him. Though once I did the moth flipped out. "Gad zooks! Thy fair maiden is a witch!"

"She's not a witch, you idiotic moth. She's just a girl who grew up with Pokemon." Dorothy then said before shaking her head and turning to me. "I'm sorry about this, Pestilence is a bit…unusual to say the least. Been like this ever since Michael caught him. Even as a Venonat."

Michael ignoring the exchange just sighed at the moth. "Okay fine but no one is going to understand that because not everyone can understand Pokespeak like Mary. Who before you say anything is not my girlfriend."

"No one understands my artistic and heroic genius." I then heard Pestilence sigh and sort of felt bad for him.

"Well Mike why don't you explain to the audience then?" I then suggest. "You could introduce him as Pestilence the Virulent and make a real show out of it."

"Oooh! I do like how this girl thinks!" Pestilence then said.

"M-Mary! Don't encourage him!" Dorothy then said in a begging tone.

"Yeah should you be getting involved sis? I mean Contests are his thing." Sheela then chided. I then noticed Michael was pondering over the idea.

"I just feel bad for him is all." Then tell Sheela and await Michael's answer.

"…Your idea could work I guess, though that means I have to work on my showmanship a bit, but if it'll make Pestilence happy. I guess I can do it. I still think a self-portrait would be cooler though." Michael then said.

"Well if you want a self-portrait, I could so do it so that it looks like me in that pose! That would probably be even better! See what happens when we compromise oh Shining Phantom?" Pestilence then said and I once again translated and he then gave Pestilence a weird look.

" _Shining Phantom?_ Just how long have you been calling me that?!" Michael then asked.

"He's been calling you that since he evolved." Dorothy then announced. "You just didn't know about it before because before we had no one with us to translate."

"Dorothy said he's been doing it since he evolved." I then translate for him.

I then heard Michael groan. "Have I mentioned how much I wish I could understand Pokespeak?"

"Once or twice." Dorothy then said causing the rest of us to giggle and/or chuckle. I doubted I needed to translate that for him.

"Alright one more practice run then we're on the road. Ready to go again Pestilence?" Michael asked and Pestilence nodded right before Michael returned him to the Pokeball and started the routine all over again.

Watching as Michael performed again it was easy to tell that this is what he wanted to do with his life. I sort of envy him this way, he knew what he wanted to do with his life while me…well I was only on this journey to help my family but once that was over…what would I do? I know Michael said I had time to think about it but, once I scared Victor away would Mama and Papa even let me continue my journey? Would I want to continue it? There were just so many questions I had that would be left unanswered for who knows how long. Before I could ponder it any longer though Michael and Pestilence finished their performance and it was time to go.

It took another hour or two but we had finally made it. Rustboro City. As we walked down the gravel path that soon changed into pathed road, I could feel my breath being taken away as I looked upon the big city.

 _This place is huge compared to Petalburg_ I thought to myself as I looked at some buildings that looked as if they could touch the sky. There were buildings upon buildings. Not only that but there were people, lots of people. Way more than I was used to in all honesty.

As Sheela came up beside me I could see that she was in awe just like me at the sight of all this.

"Wolf girl could you stop staring and gawking at everything?" I then heard Dorothy say as she floated beside me. "You're acting like you've never seen a city before."

"I-I-I um…well not one this big…Petalburg is small compared to this place." I then tell her before awkwardly looking down at my feet.

"Yeah seems this place has gotten bigger since I moved." I then heard Michael comment and I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I then asked him.

"Well…I didn't always used to live in Johto. We moved to Ercuteak City when I was five going on six, but I was born here in Rustboro City." Michael then sighed. "I don't remember much about living here but I do remember that it wasn't always this big."

"Why did you move anyway?" I then asked even though it probably wasn't any of my business. But I was curious. As Michael's face scrunched up though I thought he was mad at me for asking that until I realized he was thinking.

"You know, I don't really know the answer myself." Michael said before looking to me. "But it hardly matters now, come on let's head to the Pokemon Center. You have a gym battle to get ready for and I have a Contest. Just stay close to me okay?"

As Michael leads the way and we head farther into the city I am excited, scared and anxious. Excited because well I've never really explored a city before or been to a Pokemon Center. Scared because I don't know my way around this place and I can't read so if I got separated from Michael I would be completely lost in a huge city. I was also scared Michael might find out I'm illiterate. Anxious because the further we went into the city the farther away we were from the wild and open spaces. I may be a little afraid of closed spaces. I know there is a word for it…what was it, claustrophobic? I think that was it.

Once we made it to the Pokemon Center Michael handed the lady behind the counter his Pokeballs. All but Dorothy went with the woman that had pink hair and blue eyes. Once she had his Pokemon on a tray, the woman looked to me.

"Would like me to treat your Mightyena and other Pokemon as well miss?" She then asked.

"No thank you." I answered. I have healing powers why waste their time when I could heal my Pokemon myself. "Sheela doesn't take that kindly to strangers."

"I understand, well then you wait here while treat your friend's then." The lady I believe Michael had called her Nurse Joy, then took out some kind of card and handed it to Michael. "And here is the key card for your room."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Michael told her before coming back my way. "Well while we wait why don't we head the battlefield so you can train. I know Sheela is strong but she and Shigure are not ready to face the strength of a gym leader."

"I resent that statement." Sheela then said.

"Uh Mutt, Mary has never been in a Pokemon battle she needs the training and to be honest so do you. A battle is much different than scrapping with Vigoroth." Dorothy then said and I knew she was right unfortunately for her Sheela is too proud to admit it.

"Sis, they're right so stop being stubborn." I tell her before turning my attention back to Michael. "Okay lead the way."

"Right this way then Mary." Michael then led the way to an indoor battlefield where I then saw faces I had never wanted to see again.

Currently on the battlefield were two boys my age, one had black hair and was wearing a leather jacket. That was Chad the one that had always picked on me and Wally. The one he was battle was his friend Tom, he had brown hair and wore a black vest, white shirt and black pants. As soon as we walked in their eyes went straight to me.

"Well, well, well, look who's here Tom." Chad then said with a sneer.

"Mary? Do you know these two?" Michael then asked me in a low tone but my voice didn't want to work.

"My, my who knew the freak would turn into a beauty." Tom commented

"The freak is still a freak, Tom." Chad then chuckled. "So, Mary who's this guy? Your new boyfriend? He doesn't look half as weak as your other one. Or is he your personal guide. You know because of your problem?"

"Okay just who are you two? And what are you talking about?" Michael then asked as Sheela glared at them.

"You hear that Tom? Sounds like he doesn't know about the Charity Case also being a hopeless case." Chad then laughs.

"Michael let's just leave. These two are jerks." I then said wanting to get out of here before they revealed my secret.

"If you wanna leave go ahead Mary no one's stopping you." Tom then smirks. "Or is **Miss Illiterate** afraid she's going to get lost."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Yes, I like cliffhangers. Hate them when they happen to me but love to make them. Mwhahahaha. Mostly because it keeps you all coming back for more.**

 **So, Mary learned about Michael's past now so they're even and we met the last member of Michael's team for now.**

 **Also for those of you wondering Virulent means Poisonous to an extent. I just learned that as I was writing this chapter. And yes, I did read up on cataracts before putting it in to the story. I do, do my research when I write these things people.**

 **So, next time we shall see how Mike reacts to Mary being illiterate. And possibly a gym battle maybe? I know for sure there will be battles involved. So please stay tuned.**


End file.
